Heyes' Thread
by MoulinP
Summary: I have been asked how Heyes persuaded Mary to marry him. Readers are also asking me how the Kid met his wife and married her. So the stories come in two threads – Heyes' Thread and The Kid's Thread. Heyes' comes first, followed by the Kid's.
1. Chapter 1

Women's Day (Lunch went wrong)

For those you who aren't familiar with my ASJ universe, a brief summary of the story so far.

Heyes and Curry have their amnesty. However, for the Governor's own reasons he does not want it common knowledge until the end of the year – in six months time. To keep the boys safe until then, Lom suggested they stay in Porterville. He had found each a job. Heyes helping out in The Hardware Store and the Kid in the livery. He also found them a place to stay, a small cabin on the edge of town.

Realising it was for the best, Heyes and Curry settled into life in Porterville. Heyes met Mary not long afterwards and their relationship grew and grew.

The first part started as a challenge.

"There you go," Heyes winced, dropping the hot plate on the table. "Sit down and eat it. Man! That's hot! Ah!" He grunted and shook his burning fingers.

The Kid looked at the plate him and then Heyes. "Ain't you eating?"

"I had mine earlier. Now sit. SIT!" Heyes marched away to the sink. "Didn't slave over a hot range for fun y'know," he muttered as he went. He pumped water over his hands, and then patted them dry on a not too clean towel.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" the Kid asked, as he prepared to sit down, looking at Heyes suspiciously.

Heyes was dressed in corduroy jacket, cream shirt and string tie.

"Out," came the less than helpful answer.

"Where?" the Kid asked through gritted teeth.

"The Women's Day Auction," was the mumbled answer. Heyes turned round, leant against the sink and rolled his eyes.

It took a moment for the Kid's brain to unscramble what he'd heard. When he had, he was incredulous.

"You're going … WHERE?" The Kid exploded.

Heyes swallowed hard, looked embarrassed and sniffed. "The Women's Day Auction," he mumbled.

"An' what the … is that?"

"Well. Every year Porterville has what they call Women's Day. They auction the men off for a day to do something that usually only ladies do. For charity. The orphanage …."

"An' you're going to the auction?"

Heyes cleared his throat. "Yes I am."

"Why?" The Kid suspected he already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Heyes.

Heyes licked his lips. "Cos …." He cleared his throat again. "'Cos Mary asked me to accompany her that's why," he mumbled.

"I see," the Kid nodded. He walked away, rubbing his chin contemplatively. Then he turned back and looked at Heyes, who wouldn't meet his eye. "You know what's gonna happen don't ya?"

"Yes."

"D'ya know what she plans to "volunteer" you for?"

"No."

The Kid smiled at Heyes' discomfort. "An' you're fine with that?"

The tip of Heyes' tongue traced round his top lip and he sucked air through his gritted teeth. "Yes, I am."

The Kid's smile broadened into a grin.

"How are ya at arranging flowers?"

Heyes sniffed. "Not bad," he forced out and swallowed hard.

"Quilting? Now I know ya can sew!"

Heyes pulled at the collar of his cream shirt as if it was too tight.

"I'm sure I'll manage IF that's what I get volunteered for. Can't be that difficult. After all women do it!" He rolled his eyes at his attempt at humour and shuddered at what he'd said. Good job nobody of the female persuasion was in earshot!

The Kid chuckled at Heyes' distress. "Y'all have fun now y'hear." He sat down at the table where the dinner was waiting for him to eat.

Heyes gave him an icy smile just as there was a knock on the door. "Ah! That's Mary." Turning the smile from icy to warm, he opened the door. Sure enough, it was Mary. "Hi."

As she walked into the little house, she let him kiss her on the cheek. A tender look passed between them and she patted his arm.

"Hallo Thaddeus," she smiled, seeing him tucking into his dinner.

He nodded his mouth full. Heyes glared at him to get up and he started to do so. Mary waved him down.

"Has Joshua told you about the Auction tonight? Are you coming with us?" she asked, slipping her hand under Heyes' arm and smiling up at him.

"Yes ma'am he has and no ma'am I'm not. Walt has me working the late shift tonight. Only came back to get something to eat as Joshua had gone to all the bother of cookin' for me."

"That was nice of him," she smiled, looking up at Heyes. Then she looked away and widened her eyes as if she had a sudden idea. The Kid noticed and narrowed his eyes slightly. He had seen that look before.

"I'm a nice fella," Heyes said, indignantly.

Ah, yes! That's where the Kid had seen that look before. A further thought struck him. That filled him with a mixture of pleasure and regret. Heyes and Mary made a fine looking couple and they were comfortable together. In fact, very comfortable. Heyes and Mary had been seeing each other for over six months now and their growing closeness had not escaped notice. The Kid knew something he knew Heyes didn't. The town were running a book on when Joshua was going to ask her. As the Kid looked at them now, he knew it couldn't be long. While he was pleased for Heyes, he was going to lose his partner and that made him a little sad. It would be the end of an era.

The Kid looked at Heyes critically. Before the amnesty, Heyes had begun to look strained and tired. He had drunk heavily, put on weight and generally looked older than his age. His appearance had become sloppy, wearing his hair longer and his sideburns had threatened to take over his face at one point. The day after the amnesty, that first morning as free men, Heyes had shaved them back to where they should be. Now as he looked at Heyes, he was looking younger, his hair, still floppy but tidily cut. He was back to his skinny self and he was laughing readily. Probably for the first time since they were young boys, he looked happy. Whether that was all down to Mary or whether it was relief that the amnesty had come through, who knows. The Kid doubted if even Heyes knew. It was just good to see the anxiety missing from his face.

Not that the Kid wasn't happy and relieved too. He was. However, whereas Heyes was settling, the Kid still had the wanderlust. Shovelling manure in the livery all day wasn't his idea of a new career choice. He had accepted it at first. Could see the sense of staying put. However, it had served its purpose and that was now nearly over. In fact, it had been over months ago and they were still here. Heyes kept saying 'give it a bit more time Kid until the news really gets out.' They were safe here and Heyes didn't want to risk going anyway else. The Kid understood Heyes' reasons and accepted them. Yet he Jedidiah Thaddeus Curry wanted something more and if he had to leave Porterville on his own to find it he knew he would have to. Sadly, he knew Heyes knew that he would. Yet it hadn't been given voice but they both knew they would have that conversation. Neither of them were looking forward to having that conversation. Unconsciously they were both putting it off.

Heyes reached for his new black hat, startling the Kid from his thoughts.

"Well we'll be off now."

"Yes we don't want to miss the good auctions," Mary said cheerfully and then false smiled at Heyes when he gave her the look he used to reserve just for the Kid. Seeing that sent another stab through the Kid.

"Have fun." The Kid sent them off with a grin he really didn't feel.

As the door shut the Kid's face fell. Yep he had definitely lost his partner.

Facing the front, the Porterville Meeting Hall seating was arranged in rows. Heyes and Mary sat halfway down on the left in the same row as Lom and his wife, Janet, although not together. Lom looked like he was there under sufferance. The auction was under way and several lots had already gone.

Arranging the flowers in the church went to Mr Rogers in the Drug Store, who sat back with a smug smile and folded his arms. Whether it was because it was a job he felt he could do well, or because it was probably the easiest on offer, who knows.

Teaching school for the day went to Hinds from the General Store, who snarled out an acceptance. There was no doubt, what Hinds thought of that job. Heyes pitied the poor children when that day dawned.

Mary had suggested running the Hat Shop. Heyes raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. Couldn't be that much different than running the Hardware Store could it? But Mary had shaken her head.

"It would look suspicious," she whispered in his ear. Heyes smiled, at her closeness and the feel of her breath on his ear. He could smell her subtle perfume. He liked the one. The one that told him it was her. He nodded. "Besides …" Mary pulled away and faced the front, trying not to smile.

"Besides what?" Heyes whispered, giving her a nudge with his elbow.

Mary raised her chin. She sniffed when he nudged her again, nose in the air. "I'm saving you for something special."

"Oh yes?" A chortle burst out of Heyes. He cleared his throat when the woman in front turned round and gave him a stern look. He smiled and nodded an apology.

"I know exactly what I shall be auctioning you for," Mary said, turning to him with a knowing smile.

Heyes noticed the gleam in her eye and whimpered. He didn't think he was going to like this. He swallowed hard and faced the front, trying to concentrate on the next lot – the quilting bee. He glanced at Mary and she shook her head.

"Lom!"

Janet's hand had shot up. Beside her Lom put a hand over his eyes and shrank down in his chair.

"Do I hear ten dollars for our sheriff to join the quilting bee?" the auctioneer asked.

"Here," said a voice from the front row. Heyes craned his neck to see who it was, and then smirked down the row at Lom. The sheriff just sat shaking his head.

"Only ten dollars for our sheriff to join the quilting bee?" the auctioneer said, in mock despair.

"Fifteen!" A voice from the back this time and all heads turned. Lom growled when he saw it was his old deputy, Harker.

"Sixteen dollars, fifty," an unidentified voice said precisely.

"Seventeen," said another.

"Twenty!"

The whole audience heard the growl Lom made. Heyes smiled pleasantly at him.

"Any more bids for the sheriff to join the quilting bee?"

After a quick scan round the room, there was none.

"Sold! To Joshua Smith, our sheriff to join the quilting bee." The auctioneer looked at his card. "Thursday next, Sheriff so make sure you've no villains to catch that day. Moving on to our next lot …."

There were several more lots. Heyes raised his eyebrows at Mary hopefully at each one but she just shook her head and smiled secretively at him. Inwardly he growled. What could she be waiting for?

Finally, they came to the last lot. Now Mary was on the edge of her seat. Beside her, Heyes frowned. Okay, he thought. This was the one. He was really hoping it would be something simple, like washing up after the Townswomen's Guild monthly meeting or something.

No such luck!

"The President's Day lunch. We're hoping this lot will make seventy-five dollars."

Mary's hand shot up before the auctioneer had finished speaking.

"Joshua!"

Heyes squirmed beside her and gave her a look of pain. She smiled and patted his arm.

"I'll start the bidding at ten dollars," said the auctioneer with a smile.

Mary sat back, her hands primly in her lap and faced the front. Heyes looked at her profile, alternatively licking his lips and smacking them as he sucked air through his teeth. If they weren't in public, he would have something to say.

"Ten."

"Twenty."

"Thirty."

"Fifty."

Heyes glared along the row at Lom, who refused to look in his direction.

"Any more bids?"

Heyes growled long and hard when somebody else called out.

"Sixty!"

Mary laughed at his disgusted expression but he couldn't help smiling at her. Her eyes were bright. She was obviously enjoying herself. He found himself lacing his fingers with hers and he shifted a little closer in his seat as he watched her, fondly.

"Any more?"

Heyes widened his eyes as he looked round the room. Nobody appeared to be moving. Perhaps he was off the hook.

"Seventy-five!"

Heyes closed his eyes and shook his head in despair. When he looked round, it was at Mary's father. Heyes nodded weakly at the ex-sheriff who was standing at the back with an amused look on his face.

"Excellent! Sold to Luke Fletcher. The President's Day lunch this year will be courtesy of Mr Joshua Smith," grinned the auctioneer.

"And Thaddeus will be helping," Heyes said.

"Thaddeus isn't here, Joshua," said the auctioneer, sadly. "Only those who attend this evening can be volunteered." He paused, seeing further explanation needed. "It's so no one can be volunteered without their knowledge. It keeps things … civilised." He flashed a quick smile in Heyes' direction.

"Thaddeus will help," Heyes said, through gritted teeth. There were low murmurings and Mary looked at him, sharply. Heyes had surprised the audience with his menacing tone. All except, one that is.

Lom shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't forgiven Heyes for bidding and winning his participation in the quilting bee. His revenge, driving the price up on Heyes' lot. However, he knew Heyes and could sense the man's mood by the set of his jaw. He had seen it before. If he didn't step in now, things might get ugly and then he would be stepping in for real.

"Mr Henshaw." Lom stood up. "Joshua and Thaddeus are new in town. They don't know all our ways yet. I'm sure Thaddeus will be pleased to help Joshua out with the President's Day lunch." Lom glanced at Heyes, who was still scowling but looking slightly less belligerent.

Henshaw looked doubtful, consulted his notes and looked over at the Mayor for help before looking back at Heyes, who gave him the full intimidating outlaw leader look. Henshaw cleared his throat and swallowed hard, before nodding.

"Very well. If Mr Jones would like to help … Mr Smith, I'm sure that will be in order."

Lom nodded and sat down. He gave Heyes a look, which implied there would be some choice words heading in his direction later.

Later that evening, if a passer-by in the street happened to pop their head over the hedge, all the moonlight would have shown was a skirt sitting next to a pair of jean-covered legs. The bodies of those legs were deep in shadow, sitting on the bench outside Mary's house. The couple in question had been sitting there for some time, talking quietly and right now, they were kissing as if they had invented it.

Then Heyes pulled back.

"Josh?"

Mary frowned at him, her hand on his cheek, wanting to keep him close. She liked his kisses. At times, they were so tender and sweet. At other times, they were hot and passionate like tonight. She knew he sometimes wanted more but he always pulled back from pursuing it, like now. She was pleased but disappointed at the same time.

"I should go, Mary," he said, huskily.

Mary's thumb caressed his cheek and she sighed with regret. "I think you're right." She turned his head and kissed him gently. "But it's nice sitting here talking. We weren't able to talk much during the Auction."

He grinned and took both her hands in his.

"We aren't exactly talking," he chuckled. "But I've been meaning to ask you why did you volunteer ME for the President's lunch?" He sounded outraged but his smile suggested otherwise.

Mary snuggled her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm round her and drew her close. "Seventy-five dollars, Josh. I knew you'd make big money and I couldn't waste you on something ordinary now could I?" She looked up at him, smiling. "Do you mind very much?"

Heyes looked down at her. "No," he said and kissed her tenderly. He growled again as he broke it off. "I really ought to go Mary." Yet he made no move to. He was happy sitting there with Mary in his arms and he was reluctant to leave her.

Mary could feel him shaking slightly, trying to keep his emotions in check. They had become so close in the last few months. She could tell that he felt the same way about her as she did about him. Yet he never said. So she decided to be bold and help him out. She pulled away and sat up straight.

"Josh, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Mary said, with a deep nervous sigh.

"Oh yes?" He frowned in curiosity, confused by her sudden change.

Suddenly she felt shy. She was blushing but he couldn't see that in the dark. She kept her head down and Heyes leant forward in concern.

"Mary, what is it?" he asked, gently.

She looked at him and spoke softly. "Well, something has happened to me these last few months. It's never happened to me before so I didn't recognise it." She swallowed. "And I wasn't sure what it was at first."

"It sounds serious."

"Oh it is," she nodded. "You see I've come to realise something," she said, slowly. "I've come to realise …" She didn't turn away but she dropped her eyes. "That I've fallen in love." She bit her lip.

"Oh." Heyes was matter of fact. He sighed deeply, dramatically and leaned back on the bench, his arm casually draped across the back.

That wasn't quite the reaction Mary was hoping for or perhaps expecting. She looked up. He shrugged.

"I see." He pursed his lips, almost dismissively. "Well … I guess I thought as much," he said, slowly, sounding disappointed.

"You did?" Mary was confused. This definitely wasn't the standard reaction to this news – welcome or otherwise.

"Oh yes," he assured her with a nod. "The way you've made a big show of it gave it away." It was too dark for Mary to catch the glimpse of mischief on his face.

Mary opened her mouth. "I haven't!" she squeaked, finally.

"Oh you have. It's right there for everyone to see."

"I hope not." She gasped. "Oh, I haven't made a fool of myself have I?"

"Well I wouldn't say a fool exactly but everybody is talking about it."

"Oh no!" Mary's hand flew to her burning cheeks.

She only looked at him when the sound of his amusement reached her. He had a broad grin on his face, both dimples cracked wide.

"That blue hat with the peacock feathers you have in the centre of your window …" He reared back laughing hard as he swotted her slaps away. He caught her hands and pulled her to him. "I think you must be in love with it to have it on such prominent display," he said, eyes sparkling at her. "If my only competition is a piece of flamboyant headgear then I can live with it." He kissed her disgruntled face.

"There's no competition Josh," she said, haughtily, nose in the air. "I've fallen very much in love with you." She looked away. "And that was very ungallant of you to make fun of me."

"Mary, I'm sorry," he said, gently. "You caught me by surprise that's all."

She looked at him and even in the shadows, she could see how much that news pleased him.

"So you're not angry?"

"No. Why would I be angry?" His arm slipped round her shoulders again, his body confirming what his words were saying.

Mary took a deep breath. "Oh I don't know." She relaxed against him, turned her head and touched his cheek.

"Mary I thought you had," he murmured, turning his head so he could kiss the palm of her hand that touched his cheek. He took it down and held it and her other hand on her lap. He paused for a moment considering what to say. Then he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "I'd hoped you had." He kissed her again, gently.

Sighing he pulled away this time. "This time I really must go." He got to his feet reluctantly and looked down at her.

Slowly he reached for his black hat and settled it on his head. He still longed for the battered old hat he had worn for so long but this new one was gradually feeling more comfortable.

"We'll talk tomorrow. There's something I want to say as well." He paused, smiling. "'Bout the lunch."

He walked away quickly with a grin. Mary watched him thoughtfully. Then she sighed. Well she had told him how she felt about him. He had seemed … She frowned. She wasn't sure how he'd seemed. Perhaps she had shocked him too much. Then no that wasn't it. Somehow, she didn't think Joshua shocked easily but he hadn't appeared horrified at the idea.

She got up, preparing to go inside. If he had something to say and not just about the lunch, she would find out tomorrow.

The Kid settled the late rush of horses for stabling, tidied up, locked up and then made his way home. He was later than usual. He heard the voice as he stepped onto the porch. Just the one voice, belonging to Heyes. As he opened the door, he found Heyes pacing up and down, talking angrily to himself, his face like thunder.

"How could she do it? She knows I don't like cooking! I can't cook! Why does she think I can do it? Does she want me to POISON the mayor and his guests?" He was throwing his hands up wildly as he stalked up and down.

The Kid paused with his hand on the latch. Was it too late to go for a drink? Come back later, when the agitated one might have calmed down. When Heyes turned and spotted him, he knew it was too late. The Kid winced.

"Oh you're home are you? What time do you call this?" Heyes waved his hand in the air dramatically. Then stood hands on hips demanding an answer.

The Kid shut the door and straightened his shoulders, ready to face whatever was to come.

"What's got you all riled up?" he sighed, throwing his jacket from his shoulder onto the back of a chair.

"We've been volunteered."

"Yeah? That's what you went for wasn't it?" He collapsed heavily into an easy chair. Then he started up, realising what Heyes had said. He peered at Heyes with an icy stare. "Wait a minute! WE? Heyes, did you say WE? As in, me and you, WE?" His voice got angrier and louder.

Heyes thrust out his chin. "Yes I did. What's wrong with that? We're partners aren't we? That's what partners do. If one gets volunteered for something, the other helps out." Heyes yelled back.

"Yeah well you can be unpartnered y'know." The Kid leapt to his feet now and faced him.

"Huh!" Heyes huffed and turned his back, folding his arms. There was a sly look out of the corner of his eye and a faint smile on his face.

The Kid looked at his back and hesitated. "Yeah well you'll be getting a new partner soon anyway won't ya?" he said, petulantly.

Heyes snapped his head around.

"What's that mean?" he demanded and then saw the hurt look on the Kid's face and his anger died.

"Mary. She'll be your new partner I reckon."

"Aw, Kid. You'll always be my partner!" Heyes turned back and looked sadly at the Kid.

The Kid suddenly felt embarrassed at showing his feelings.

"I'm real pleased for ya, Heyes, truly I am. Mary's a great gal and she suits you down to the ground." He dropped his head. "But things'll never be the same between us agin will they?"

Heyes licked his lips as he thought what to say and how to say it. "No, I guess they won't but … we both knew … this … was likely to happen if we got amnesty. It's what we BOTH wanted wasn't it?"

"Yes," the Kid agreed, with pursed lips. "But I thought we'd have a bit of time to get used to it. Y'know live our own lives a little. I jus' …" He dropped his head. He was finding this difficult to say now it came to it. "Didn't think … it would happen this fast that's all."

Heyes swallowed hard. "No and I thought I'd be riding down to Colorado. See if I could … perhaps … pick things up with Jocasta," he tailed off, quietly.

Jocasta was a woman he had met briefly in Denver about six months before the amnesty came through. Heyes had only known her two days, yet she had left a lasting impression on him. Enough to make him start wearing a silver ring on the third finger of his left hand as a reminder of how he felt about her. That had disappeared soon after their arrival in Porterville.

The Kid looked at him. Heyes wasn't finished.

"But Lom told us to stay here so…" He took a deep breath. "I couldn't do that. And then I met Mary and …" He was finding it difficult now. "Well Jocasta is in the past," he finished quickly and swallowed hard with a frown. "All of it is in the past, Kid. Settling … is my way of … drawing a line under it." His words were coming in short bursts as he forced them out.

The Kid nodded. "Yeah I know that Heyes," he said, quietly. "Jus' I ain't quite there yet." He let that hang in the air between them for a moment. "I'm gonna bed." He made for the door of their bunkroom. "Ya can tell me about … what we're volunteered for … tomorrow."

As the door shut firmly on the bunkroom, Heyes threw himself into a chair. He chewed nervously on his thumbnail. Boy, did he have a lot to think on tonight!

Heyes was sitting in an easy chair, legs crossed and scribbling on a pad while the Kid ate the breakfast he had cooked for him.

"I think I've got it, Kid. How does this sound?" He cleared his throat and read from the pad. "Soup, followed by orange sherbet, served in orange skins, but then I'm torn between Fish a la Reine in paper cases and Beef a la Mode, either would be accompanied with chicken croquettes and French peas, followed by Montrose pudding, then wafers and cheese and coffee." Heyes sat back with a wide grin.

The Kid attended to a mouthful of breakfast, and then wormed a fingernail in between his teeth, before replying.

"Well … I reckon that'll have to be dinner for me to work up enough appetite to do that justice."

"It's not for you! This is for the President's Day lunch we've been volunteered for!"

"You mean YOU were volunteered for," the Kid corrected.

"I said WE and I meant WE. Kid, WE had this conversation last night."

The Kid pursed his lips and nodded. "You're right, Heyes, WE did have a conversation last night." He paused. "Seems it was 'bout more'n lunch."

"Yeah," Heyes said, quietly, licking his lips. "Mary told me she's fallen in love with me Kid," he squirmed out, looking nervous.

The Kid looked up. "Well that's … nice." He knew that didn't adequately describe it but it was all he could think of.

"Yeah," Heyes agreed.

"Not a surprise is it?"

"No," Heyes said, quietly and sighed.

The Kid sighed as well and turned back to look at his plate. "What ya gonna do 'bout it?" He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Heyes hesitated. The muscle in his cheek twitching with indecision. "I don't know yet." He put aside the pad he was writing on and rubbed his forehead.

"You're gonna have to do somethin'," the Kid said, helpfully.

"I know." Heyes was short. "I know what I wanna do but it isn't that simple is it? I'd have to tell her." He winced. "About us."

The Kid nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah I know that." He sniffed. "Seems to me that … you need to find out whether Joshua … will be acceptable first."

Heyes widened his eyes in realisation. He worried his thumbnail as he thought. "Yeah you may be onto something there Kid."

The Kid smiled faintly. He could almost see the cogs in Heyes' mind working.

"Glad I could help."

"Thanks." Heyes picked up the pad again. "I'll think on it. In the meantime, WE'VE got a lunch to see to. What did you think of my menu?"

The Kid looked up to meet Heyes' dimpled smug wide grin.

"Run it passed me again." He finished his breakfast as Heyes repeated his menu.

It's a little ambitious," he said finally through gritted teeth. "An' I don't know what most of it is. What's fish a la Reine?"

"Well it means fish how the queen likes it. It's French."

The Kid rolled his eyes.

"But it's not difficult," Heyes rushed on. "It's just flaked fish in a cream and mushroom sauce. I thought it would add a sorta Jen-e-say-quwar," he grinned, mangling the correct French pronunciation.

The Kid rolled his eyes again.

Heyes frowned, cleared his throat. "Yeah, perhaps you're right. Beef a la Mode it is." He scribbled out a line on his pad. Then he scratched the side of his head with the end of his pencil.

"Beef a la Mode?" the Kid queried, raising his eyebrows. He felt like he'd won a small victory but wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

"Beef stew!" Heyes snapped, irritably.

The Kid grinned. Now that was something he did understand.

"A sophisticated beef stew," Heyes clarified, rolling his eyes.

The Kid nodded, resigned. He pursed his lips. "French peas? How are they different from our peas?"

"Ah! It's not just peas, Kid. They're cooked with scallions and lettuce." He shrugged. "In a sorta French way." He saw the look on the Kid's face and he wasn't sure if he was winning him round. "It'll be alright," he spluttered. "Trust me."

The Kid still looked doubtful. "Like I said, it's ambitious."

"It's the President's lunch. It's supposed to be ambitious."

"Do we get to eat any of it?"

"NO!" Heyes was adamant. He paused. "'Least not unless they don't like it. Then we get to eat it." He avoided meeting the Kid's eyes. "But that isn't gonna happen 'cos it'll all be fine," he added, optimistically. "We can do this."

The Kid grunted and got up, carrying his empty plate over to the sink. He turned. "Ya got instructions?"

"Yes."

"Leave 'em on the table and I'll take a look see at lunchtime." He reached for his hat and placed it carefully on his head. "I'll tell ya then if we can do it. Alright?"

Heyes knew he wouldn't be able to do this without the Kid's help and right now, he was prepared to agree to anything. He nodded.

"I'll see ya later."

The Kid left, leaving Heyes studying his recipes.

At lunchtime, Heyes got back to find the Kid poring over the books.

"How you doing, Kid?" Heyes asked, pleasantly, leaning his elbows on the table beside him. The Kid gave him the look and Heyes smiled innocently.

"Heyes, let's look at these recipes in order shall we?"

Heyes nodded.

"Soup. What kinda soup?"

Heyes licked his lips. He knew if he said anything "ambitious", he might as well forget the whole thing.

"Vegetable."

The Kid nodded, gave him a lingering look that Heyes didn't like the look of and returned to the recipes.

"Orange sherbet, served in orange skins. Now that don't look too difficult. Ya can have that."

Heyes nodded, feeling relieved.

"Did ya see Mary?"

Heyes frowned. He'd rather they stuck to the job in hand.

"Did ya?"

Heyes swallowed. "Briefly. Jus' to ask her if she'd like to have dinner with me. Tonight."

The Kid nodded and turned back to the recipes. Heyes let out a deep breath.

"Now this sophisticated stew … the only difference from the beef stew you usually make is it has a few more vegetables in and right at the end you add some port wine." He looked at Heyes. Heyes looked back.

"So?"

The Kid shrugged. "It pains me to say it but I like your beef stew. You've got it down to a fine art now."

Heyes pursed his lips, not sure whether to be pleased or insulted. Finally, he rolled his eyes ceiling wards. In the eight months they had been in Porterville, Heyes had served it every week. On reflection, he supposed he did have enough practice now.

"Thanks," he said, throwing a lop-sided smile.

"So you make your beef stew, throw a few more vegetables and the port wine in it and there you are – sophisticated beef stew."

Heyes begrudgingly nodded. They turned back to the recipes and he wondered what was next.

"Chicken croquettes. Leave out the sweetbreads."

Heyes opened his mouth to protest but the Kid continued.

"We don't need 'em. Jus' chicken is fine. 'Sides it says ya need a silver knife." He shook his head.

"Well I could …"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"'Kay."

"French peas. Leave out the lettuce. Can't see that it adds anything." He looked at Heyes hard until he nodded. "Now this Montrose Pudding … ."

By his side, Heyes was beginning to look a little sick. All his "ambitious" plans had been shot down. He had capitulated up to now to be pragmatic but this was his _piece de la resistance_! The line in the sand. The point where he would dig his heels in.

"The ingredients and the instructions go on forever." The Kid shut the book with a snap. "Strawberries and cream." He could see Heyes was winding up saying something. He got in first. He wanted to keep at least one finger on the upper hand before Heyes waded in. "Take it or leave it."

Heyes swallowed and blinked. He took a deep breath and smacked his lips. The Kid wasn't backing down. Finally, Heyes slumped in defeat.

"'Kay."

The Kid grinned. "Then I reckon I can help ya."

"Thanks," Heyes said, walking away with a false smile.

The Kid turned back and dropped his head. He swallowed the lump that came into his throat. This was looking like it would be the last time he and Heyes worked together. He was restless and staying in Porterville held no attraction for him. It would be hard to leave but he knew he would have to. While he would never stand in the way of Heyes marrying Mary, he didn't think he could watch her usurp his place in Heyes' life. He would leave once they were wed. Where he would go he didn't know yet.

The one thing that concerned him was his gun. Once folks knew who he was, he'd be a target. He knew that. He also knew that without Heyes' steadying influence he could be in a lot of trouble. He sighed.

For now, he didn't have to think about it. A few things had to happen first. He had a lunch to help prepare, Heyes had to ask the question, Mary had to say yes and then accept the news of who they were. So many things could go wrong. Hell! They could be riding out of here in a few days with a posse on their tail. Just like old times.

The Kid rolled his eyes. He hoped not. If Mary said no, if she couldn't accept who Joshua used to be, that would devastate Heyes. He'd be the one picking up the pieces! The Kid looked back at Heyes, who was wrestling a broadsheet into submission so he could read it more comfortably.

The Kid smiled. 'Course Mary would say yes and yes the news of who they were would be a shock but he reckoned she'd take a chance on Heyes. Why wouldn't she? It had been plain to see for some time that she was in love with him and now she had even told him so. The Kid didn't know her well but he did know she was a level headed, independently minded and reasonable woman. Not one given to crying needlessly or hysterical behaviour. Yeah it would be rough for a few days but things would work themselves out in the end. The Kid wasn't going anywhere until they were. Once they were safely wed, then he would move on.

"What you thinking Kid?" Heyes asked, from behind the newspaper.

The Kid sighed. How did he know?

"I'm thinking when are you gonna ask her?"

"Ask who what?" Heyes asked casually, intent on reading.

"Mary. To marry you," the Kid said, patiently.

Heyes dropped the paper and looked round. "Dunno exactly. There's a lot to consider. Y'can't jus' drop something like that into the conversation not …" He swallowed hard. "Not if you want the answer … ," He looked away. "To be yes," he finished quietly.

The Kid grinned. So Heyes had now confirmed it. "It will be Heyes, it will be."

Heyes looked embarrassed. "I dunno, Kid. Woman can be fickle and it's a big deal." He sighed. "'Sides there's the other thing." He licked his lips. "I'd have to tell her, Kid. It wouldn't be right not to and I … want to be married … with my own name." He swallowed hard.

"Once you explain about the amnesty …"

"It may not be enough!" Heyes got up suddenly. He sighed and then took a deep breath. "I love her to bits, Kid an' I really want her to be my wife." He sighed again. "You're right. I need to know if she will marry Joshua first." He sighed once more. "Then I'll worry about how to tell her about … the other fella."

An unhappy looking Heyes walked to the door. The Kid shook his shoulder in sympathy. This was a difficult one. Marry Mary as Joshua Smith, live a lie and fear discovery. Perhaps be happy for a few years. Or come clean, tell her who he really was and risk losing her straight away. It was a dilemma the Kid, for all his attempts to find humour in the situation, didn't envy his partner having.

"It'll be alright, Heyes. I know it will. What are you always telling me? You've gotta have faith."

Heyes sighed and hitched his pants. "Ye-ah. Not sure what to have faith in right now. I'll um get everything for the lunch this afternoon. We'll have to get cooking tonight."

"I thought you were seeing Mary."

Heyes had forgotten. "Oh yes … well, she volunteered me for this. She'll have to be understanding. I'll see her tomorrow when it's all over." Heyes smiled faintly. "We might need help eating the leftovers."

That evening saw two reformed outlaws chopping, stirring, tasting, and poring over recipes. It was the early hours when they fell into bed exhausted.

The next morning they were at the Meeting Hall bright and early. Tables and chairs were set out. Plates and cutlery neatly arranged. Heyes discovered he had a latent talent for table laying, trying several napkin arrangements before settling on the one. On all the dinner plates sat a neat little swan. Behind him, the Kid rolled his eyes. He was seriously worrying about his partner these days.

On a side table, standing over chafing dishes filled with hot water, was a cauldron of soup and another of beef stew. A dish of chicken croquettes and a pot of peas were by their side. On another table was the orange sherbets and the strawberries and cream, both standing on ice and covered by clean linen towels.

Mary arrived first and looked around in amazement.

"You've cooked!" she said in astonishment as Heyes walked over to her.

"Yeah, President's lunch as requested," he beamed proudly.

"But … you weren't supposed to cook!" Mary had a strange look on her face, a mixture of puzzlement and pride.

Heyes' face fell. He looked back at the Kid who stood hands behind his back. He shrugged. "I wasn't?" Heyes said, turning back.

"No," Mary squealed, her eyes watering. Suddenly her arms were sliding round his neck. "Oh, darling, it's … wonderful!" She hugged him tightly. Heyes grinned, delighted he was holding her close and that she had called him darling. He gave the Kid a foolish, lop-sided grin, who rolled his eyes, waved a hand dismissively and leant back against the table to watch with interest.

The double doors opened and a stream of townswomen came in, carrying baskets and tins. The ones in front came to an abrupt halt, the ones behind bumping into them. Open mouthed they came in more slowly, inspecting the tables, lifting lids and smelling.

"Smells good."

"Mmmm, it does."

"Oh I like these dear little swans!"

"How beautiful!"

"And so clever!"

At the back of room, the Kid felt a swell of pride. In the middle of the room, Heyes still held Mary in his arms. Her arms had gone from his neck as she hurriedly dabbed at her eyes, but his hands were still at her waist, holding her close.

"Wasn't I supposed to cook?" he hissed.

"No," she laughed. "Didn't you read the instructions on the card?"

"What card?" he frowned.

"The card I … oh!" Her fingertips went to her lips. "The card I slipped into your jacket pocket that evening. Oh!" She reddened with embarrassment. "I must have forgotten to tell you … ." Both their thoughts returned to the conversation that evening. She prodded his jacket pocket and they both knew it was there.

Heyes withdrew it slowly and read it, with a nod. It just said organise and arrange. No mention of cooking.

Mary looked at him anxiously. Was he going to be angry? He had gone to a lot of trouble, above and beyond the call of duty. By the reaction of the townswomen, he … and Thaddeus … had done a good job.

"I'm sorry," she said, when he didn't say anything, not comfortable with his silence. "If I'd known you hadn't …"

Heyes swept her into his arms and soundly kissed her. Not a chaste, sisterly kiss on the cheek but a highly inappropriate kiss with more feeling than their current location should allow. Eyes were discretely turned and knowingly smiles flashed at others. The Kid sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Those two really need to be married," sighed a woman next to him, with a touch of envy in her voice.

"And soon!" another said with a laugh.

The Kid turned to smile at the two women.

"It'll be your turn next Thaddeus. You won't be far behind Joshua. Mark my words."

"Nobody in mind jus' yet ma'am. Can I help with this?"

Without waiting for a reply, he started to help set out the cold buffet the women had brought.

Heyes set Mary back on her feet. She knew her cheeks were flaming and looked around nervously before back at Heyes.

"You're not angry?"

Heyes shook his head slowly. "Had to prove I was worth seventy-five dollars didn't I?" he whispered, with a smirk.

Mary smiled, touched her hand to his chest and walked away. Heyes watched her go with a sigh. He was standing hands on hips when the Kid, slapped him on the shoulder.

"Heyes, I think you're gonna have your work cut out with that one."

Heyes grunted, perhaps in agreement, perhaps with resignation.

"She's as devious as you are."

"No!" Heyes was shocked at the suggestion. "It was just a misunderstanding that's all." He folded his arms and continued to watch Mary moving about. "I'm sure it was," he added to himself.

The Kid grinned.

"When are you gonna ask her?"

Heyes took a deep breath. "Soon, Kid. Very, very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

The Proposal

"Mary, I've been thinking," Heyes said, suddenly.

Heyes and Mary had been to dinner and he was walking her home. On the way, and to her surprise, they had taken a diversion into the children's playground. They were sitting on the double children's swing, gently rocking back and forward. They had been for some time in silence.

"Oh! So you want to talk now do you?"

"Yes." Then Heyes frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

"You've hardly spoken to me all evening," she sniffed. She took a deep breath. "And now you want to talk. Come on then. Out with it."

Heyes looked put out. "Hmm, well … it's like this. I've been thinking and …."

"I could see that! At one point I thought I was having dinner by myself the amount of notice you were taking of me!" Mary sat upright on the swing looking straight in front.

Heyes frowned. He turned a little towards her. He licked his lips. "Hmm." He started to say something then stopped. Mary glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Her mouth was almost a smile. He saw her and decided. Taking a deep breath he said, "How would you like to come to church with me Thursday?" he asked, casually.

Mary blinked. "Church?"

He nodded. "Yes on Thursday."

"Why?"

"Well there's gonna be a wedding and I'm hoping you might like to go with me."

"A wedding?"

He nodded.

"Whose wedding?" Mary frowned. "I wasn't aware that anyone was getting married so soon. Do… I… know them?" She put a hand to her throat, confused.

He nodded.

"Do I knew them well?" She was wide-eyed at the thought she might have missed the news that someone she knew well was getting married.

Heyes considered, nodding his head from side to side. "I guess."

Mary sniffed. "Well this is a surprise!" By her side, Heyes grinned but it faded as she went on. "I wouldn't say I know him well but I suppose you do." Heyes frowned. "I had no idea that Thaddeus was even seeing anybody let alone serious enough …."

"Oh! No, no, no!" Heyes shook his head and held up a hand. He cleared his throat. "No it's not Thaddeus."

"I see."

"You do?" he asked, eagerly.

"I do." Mary nodded. Realisation had come to her in a flash and she was determined to have some fun after he had ignored her all evening. "You think I know about the book." She smiled knowingly then shook her head furiously. "Well I don't," she assured him.

Heyes frowned. It was his turn to be confused. "The book? What book?"

"They're running a book, Josh." Mary smiled, amused by his reaction.

"They are?" He shook his head, frowning. "Who are? On what?"

Mary's smile became broader and she clutched his arm. "On when you're going to ask me of course."

"They are?" He blinked. "But I haven't."

"No you haven't." Mary inclined her head gracefully. "Don't you want to find out? The answer might be yes." She smiled faintly.

Heyes took a deep breath, trying not to grin. He cleared his throat.

"Right then." He turned to her and took her hands. "Mary Fletcher, would you like …." He couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face and had to clear his throat and frown to stop it. This was a serious moment and grinning like a loon would just not do. He took another deep breath. "To…." He breathed deeply but lost his nerve. "….go halves on a set of baking tins? We've got a new line in….oh!"

Mary touched his cheek and kissed him. "I said yes, Josh," she whispered, keeping his face close.

He grinned broadly and covered her hand that was on his cheek. "I love you, Mary. And I would really like you to be my wife."

She smiled. "I would like to be your wife but…"

He looked at her in surprise. He went cold. She couldn't possibly know who he really was. That was something he would have to tell her but not yet. Not until he was sure.

"You have to ask me first."

He whimpered. "I thought I just did!"

"No," she said, firmly. She shook her head. "You have to ask me … properly."

Heyes looked a little sick. He knew what she wanted him to do and he peered at the ground, in disgust.

"Kinda dusty," he frowned in appeal.

Mary rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder. "Do it properly!"

"Yes ma'am." He gave a furtive look round. This was not something he wanted others to see. Nor should they witness this embarrassing thing he had to do. Mary was worth a little humiliation. He took a deep breath and dropped to one knee, taking her hands from her lap. "What's your middle name?"

"Elizabeth."

He nodded and took another deep breath. "Okay." He licked his lips, trying to get some moisture in his mouth. He cleared his throat. "Mary Elizabeth Fletcher, would you agree to marry me on Thursday?" He swallowed hard. "Please," he added, as an after-thought.

She looked at him and sniffed. He widened his eyes. Why wasn't she answering? It was just one little word. Slowly she smiled.

"Yes I will agree to marry you on Thursday."

Much relieved a smiling, Heyes returned to the swing. "Thank you, my darling." He put an arm round her and kissed her head. He beamed. "Thank you," he murmured, and then he kissed her with all the feeling of a newly engaged man.

"But Josh why Thursday?" Mary asked, straightening her hair when she was able. "Oh I see. You're trying to catch them out aren't you?"

"Catch them out?"

"Yes."

Heyes shook his head. "I don't understand. Catch who out? With what?"

"The people running the book!"

"WHAT book?" Heyes was almost incensed now. He'd forgotten about that.

"I told you the book on when you were going to ask me. There's a side bet for the wedding date." Mary looked at him innocently.

Heyes looked back, opening and closing his mouth. "You … said … you didn't know about the book," he spluttered.

"Oh I don't," she confirmed, a little too quickly and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Much," she added, licking her lips nervously. "If we marry on Thursday, folks are going to think there's a reason," she said, looking away but making her meaning clear.

He looked her sharply. "Well we knew there's not! I've been a perfect gentleman. Haven't I been a perfect gentleman?" he demanded. It was important to him that she know that.

She laughed. "Yes you have."

He took a deep breath. "It's Thursday for two reasons. The first is 'cos that's the earliest the Reverend could do it. And secondly…" He cleared his throat and fiddled with his collar. "'Cos um I …." He looked away. "…. Dunno how much longer I can be." He tailed off.

Mary laughed giving his arm a squeeze. "Darling." When he looked at her, she touched his cheek. "We don't have to wait." She said it quietly.

"Oh yes we do." He nodded, emphatically. "But only until Thursday!"

Mary kissed him. She ran a finger down his cheek. "Good. I don't think I can wait much longer than Thursday either."

He smiled and nodded. "Oh!" He rummaged in his pocket. "I have something for you." He brought out a ring box and opened it. He revealed a single diamond ring. It was small but it was all he could afford. Somehow, he didn't think she would mind but he was nervous all the same.

"Joshua!" Mary hands flew to her face.

He smiled at her. He picked the ring out of the box and slid it onto the third finger of her left hand.

"It fits! Oh Josh, it's beautiful!"

She threw her arms round his neck and kissed him. He was reluctant to pull away but he did. Only until Thursday, he told himself sternly.

Then a thought struck him and he grinned and looked seriously at her. "Maybe we ought to wait a while before we tell everyone."

"Why?" She frowned.

"Well how much do you reckon the book's up to? Maybe I can get Thaddeus to make a wager!" He widened his eyes.

She laughed and hugged him. "Oh Josh, I'm so happy!"

Heyes tightened his hold her. "Oh me too. You've no idea. No idea at all."

The cabin was in darkness when Heyes returned home that night. He knew the Kid was there as he had the early shift in the morning. He was busting to tell him his news. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to wake him. He knew how hard the Kid worked in the livery.

Their bunkroom was tiny, two bunks down either side, and barely enough room to stand between them. He undressed in the main room and tiptoed into the bunkroom in just his underwear. Wincing as he got into bed when it squeaked. He lay on his back in the dark, one hand behind his head. Sleep might well elude him tonight for a number of reasons.

A broad grin crept over his face. He was engaged to be married! He chuckled silently in delight. He, Hannibal Joshua Heyes, was engaged to be married!

He allowed himself a brief moment of euphoria and then his smile faded. That was the good news. Now there was a whole set of problems and hurdles to face. All of which could shatter his dream.

Not least of which was the one to his right, quietly slumbering away. Heyes knew that the Kid was pleased for him and Mary. Yet he also knew the Kid was hurt by it. It would fundamentally change their relationship forever. The Kid was right; Heyes would have a new partner. There would be things he would share with Mary but never with the Kid. Heyes threw a lopsided grin. Looking forward to some of those!

Heyes shifted uncomfortably. Yeah, there he was again thinking of just HIS happiness. Although the Kid was popular amongst the young unmarried women in town, several disastrous evenings had stalled his pursuit of any of them. He now preferred his female companionship to be of the saloon variety. That and his lack of enthusiasm for his job, Heyes knew that the Kid hadn't really settled at all into Porterville life. His comment the other evening about not being there yet, chilled Heyes to the bone. The Kid was restless. He hadn't said anything but Heyes knew he was thinking about leaving Porterville. If so, when? Where would he go? What would he do? Oh, they had to talk!

For Heyes it had been different. He had quickly settled into Porterville life. The job Lom had found for him couldn't have been better. He had relished the challenge of sorting the chaos of The Hardware Store. It now had customers, the shelves were well stocked and items could be found easily. Since the clotheshorse fiasco, Seth had let him do the books and he could see that the store was making a tidy profit once again. Recently Seth had hinted that he was thinking of retiring, selling up and moving to Cheyenne where his daughter and her family lived. Heyes' thoughts were turning to think how he could approach the bank for a mortgage to buy the store once that happened.

Ha! Hannibal Heyes with a mortgage! There was a misprint if ever there was one. Yet he knew that's what he wanted. He was enjoying hardware. He was pretty much his own boss these days. Organising, planning, customer relations, bookkeeping all things he had done before. Yeah okay as leader of the Devil's Hole Gang. That wasn't the point. They were transferrable skills. And he would need to have a reliable, secure source of income if he was to be a married man. Perhaps … he hesitated to even think it … be a family man one day.

Yet he wasn't there yet by a long chalk. The next thoughts filled him with horror. He had to tell Mary who he was. Before they were married. If he was gonna be married he wanted to be part of Mr and Mrs Heyes, not Smith. He accepted that in public that's who they'd be but officially – no. Mary had to be Mrs Heyes or … not at all. He swallowed hard.

How was he gonna tell her? It wasn't something you just dropped into the conversation. Oh by the way, you're gonna be Mrs Heyes 'cos your husband is Hannibal Heyes, notorious but reformed outlaw. Is that okay with you honey? Heyes rolled his eyes at the ceiling and shook his head. No of course not. This would require a great deal of thought and he didn't have much time. The Reverend had them pencilled in for Thursday. In three day's time.

Then once he'd told her and she was alright about it … why wouldn't she be? After all, he was a good catch. Everybody in town thought so. There was a book apparently. He rolled his eyes. Something to find out about later. But shut up Heyes, he thought irritably Even if she was alright with it … he hoped … there was her father!

He had told Mary he would go and see her father tomorrow to ask for her hand in marriage. He wasn't planning on telling Luke Fletcher who he was until after he had told Mary. Even if Mary was alright with it, he couldn't see the former sheriff of Porterville being overjoyed that Hannibal Heyes would be his son-in-law. Heyes knew that during his time, Luke Fletcher had caught some high profile outlaws. Having one of the biggest, most successful outlaws in the family … Oh Boy!

Heyes groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. Too much to think about right now. He turned his head to look over at the lump in the opposite bunk. Of all his problems, that was the most difficult and the one he had no idea how to solve. The others were simple in comparison. Just come clean, Heyes. They would take care of themselves one way or another. With the Kid? Well … He turned on his side facing the wall. Perhaps something would come to him in the middle of the night. It usually did.

For now, Mary had agreed to be his wife and he would go to sleep thinking about her. He snuggled down with a big smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A secret blown wide open

Heyes was gone the next morning before the Kid woke. He had left a note. It said, "Gone in early. Stocktaking. Might be late." The Kid just shrugged and went about his day.

Halfway through the morning, his boss, Walt Reilly rushed into the livery.

"He's done it! He's finally gone and done it!" he said, excitedly.

"Who's done what, Walt?" the Kid, frowned.

"Your partner, in the hardware store, Joshua…." He waved his hands as he fought for the surname. "Smith!"

The Kid looked blank. "What's Joshua done?"

"He's asked Mary Fletcher to marry him!"

The Kid took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Has he now." the Kid scowled. He was hurt. He thought Heyes would at least warn him.

"It's all over town! Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"'Cos _I_ didn't know. Excuse me Walt. There's something I gotta do."

The Kid marched over to the hardware store. It was closed. The blinds were down and there was a note on the door that said, "Closed for Stocktaking". The Kid hammered on the door anyway.

A moment later one of the shades went up and Heyes appeared. "I'm closed," he mouthed. He pointed at the sign. "Stocktaking."

"Let me in Joshua." The Kid looked up and down the street. "Or so help me we'll have this conversation right here and now through the door."

Heyes reluctantly nodded and let him in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Kid blazed as soon as he was in and almost before the door shut.

"I'm stocktaking!" Heyes protested. "I left you a note!"

"You didn't leave me a note about Mary!"

Heyes swallowed. "What about Mary?" he asked slowly.

The Kid stared at him in amazement.

"You've asked her to marry you!"

It was Heyes' turn to stare open mouthed. "Well …. Yes… How… how did you know?" He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It's all over town!"

"Ah!" Heyes squirmed. "Well you kinda knew I was thinking about it. Couldn'ta come as that much of a shock!"

"It did when my boss, who I have no friendly feelings towards whatsoever, tells me instead of you!"

"Well I was gonna tell you tonight. Woulda told you last night but you were asleep and I didn't wanna …." The Kid wasn't buying his excuses. "I'm sorry," he said, quietly. "I didn't think it would get round town that fast. I shoulda told Mary not to say anything but that's women for you I guess." He shrugged helplessly.

The fight went out of the Kid. "What did she say?" he asked, softly.

Heyes smiled slowly and nodded. "She said yes." He was beaming now. "Guess that makes me an engaged person!" He was clearly delighted.

The Kid grinned. "Heyes." He seized his upper arms and gave him a shake. "That's real good news. I'm really pleased for ya."

Heyes nodded, smacking his lips. He swallowed. "Need to ask you, Kid." He cleared his throat. "If you'd er stand with me … be my best man?"

The Kid smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." He laughed again and gave Heyes another shake. "Hannibal Heyes, a married man! Who'da thought it?" Then his face fell. "'Course you'll have to tell her. Have ya told her?"

Heyes pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not yet. I know I gotta do it soon. Real soon. Just trying to get my head round what I say to her that's all." He shook his head. "I don't want to lose her, Kid."

The Kid looked round at the store. "Are you really stocktaking?"

Heyes shook his head. "No I just needed some time alone." He paused. "I'm gonna see her father in a while. Depending on how that goes, I might open this afternoon."

"Are you gonna tell him?" The Kid looked unsure.

"Think I need to tell Mary first."

The Kid nodded.

"Kid, we'll talk later alright? I'll be back at the usual time."

The Kid grinned. "If you're still alive."

Heyes scowled. "Yeah, thanks."

Heyes knocked promptly on Luke Fletcher's door at 12:30. He licked his lips nervously as he waited for the door to open. When it did, he snatched off his hat and held out his hand.

"Mr Fletcher."

The man grunted and opened the door wider. "Ya'd best come in. We've got some talking to do."

Heyes swallowed and nodded. "Thank you sir."

Luke led him into the parlour. "Sit." He indicated an armchair. "There." He walked over to a side table as Heyes sat where he was told. "Drink?"

"Well it's a bit early for me …." Heyes began.

"Bourbon?"

Heyes saw there was no use arguing. "Yes. Thank you."

A large bourbon appeared in his hand.

Luke sat in the chair opposite and looked at him hard. Heyes took a big gulp of the bourbon.

"I understand you've something to ask me? Something perhaps outta courtesy ya shoulda asked me _before_ ya spoke to Mary?"

Heyes licked his lips, nervously.

"Yes sir, perhaps I shoulda but … I um … kinda … felt that … Mary could …"

Heyes stopped because Luke was grinning at him.

"Alright son, I know how things stand between you and Mary."

Heyes looked relieved. He took another gulp then he hesitated. "Does that mean we have your blessing sir?"

Luke looked at him hard. "Well now I'm not gonna let ya off the hook that easily." He drew himself up. "What are ya prospects?"

"Well, Seth has already made me manager. I reckon that he might retire soon. Know he's been thinking 'bout it." Heyes paused and looked thoughtful. "I'd like to think I could buy the store when he does. There's a good living in hardware for a hard working young man."

Luke nodded and Heyes went on.

"Mary will have a good life with me sir. And that's a promise."

Luke got up and held out his hand for the glass. "Another drink?"

Heyes looked at the glass and was surprised to find his glass empty. He nodded and held it out.

"If I was to ask Lom about ya there's nothing in ya past that should concern me is there?" Luke asked the question casually, his back to Heyes as he poured the drinks. He'd been chewing on this question for some time. Once it became clear where things were heading between this man and his daughter. It was now a question he needed an answer to.

Heyes went cold, blinked and took a deep breath. Careful how you answer this Heyes!

"What d'you mean sir?" he asked, stalling.

"Oh nothing in particular. Jus' that if there was something in your past, that the father of the girl you wanted to marry might have concerns about, now is the time to say."

Heyes took the drink Luke handed him and gulped down half of it. Was now the time to come clean? If he did, he had no doubt that Luke would go straight to Mary. Heyes knew he should be the one to tell her. He wanted to be the one to tell her. He didn't want her hearing it from someone else. Perhaps he could answer the question by not answering it.

Heyes cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Well sir I think it's probably fair to say that every young man does things that later in life they come to regret. Guess I'm at that stage now. That's why Thaddeus and me have come to Porterville to put down roots." He paused. "Haven't had the chance to do that since our folks were killed in the War," he added, going for the sympathy vote for good measure.

"Ya been in prison?" Luke asked sharply. He sat down and looked hard at Heyes.

"Nope." True.

"Jail?"

Heyes swallowed and looked uncomfortable. "Drunk and disorderly a few times," he said, smacking his lips and sheepishly rolling his eyes. True.

Luke smiled. "Yeah, I've been there too."

Heyes looked surprised.

"In my younger days of course. Before I was sheriff here."

Heyes nodded in understanding and swallowed at being reminded who he was talking to.

Luke hadn't finished and his next question made Heyes go cold.

"Anything illegal?" Luke asked casually. Yes, this was exactly why how he had been the good lawman he'd been.

Heyes hesitated. He wasn't about to come clean but he had to answer the question. He sighed, looking down thoughtfully, aware that Luke was watching him closely.

"Well sir I guess it depends on your definition of the word illegal." He shrugged and threw a lop-sided grin. "In my younger days, I may have done … a few minor things … that may not … have been strictly … to the letter of the law. Nothing I've been er arrested for." Mentally Heyes crossed his fingers.

"Okay," Luke interrupted. "The impetuousness of youth huh?"

Heyes smiled, much relieved and took a gulp. "Yes sir. I know a lot better now."

Luke nodded and there was an awkward silence.

"You came to ask me something?" he reminded, finally.

"Yes sir."

"Best get on with it then," Luke said, casually and drained his glass. He got up to refill and this time he didn't ask Heyes if he wanted one.

Heyes raised his eyebrows. What was it about this family that insisted on direct questions? Couldn't they just read between the lines? Like regular folks!

As Luke retook his seat, Heyes cleared his throat, put aside his glass and leaned forward.

"Well sir I've come to ask … for … Mary's hand in marriage." He swallowed hard and then reached for his glass, gulping.

"I see." Luke nodded. "So are ya?"

Heyes looked at Luke hard. He knew Luke was toying with him. He just wasn't sure if Luke was just playing with him or was serious. Either way it was something he didn't like and out of habit he reacted accordingly.

"Am I what?" His voice was sharp and his jaw had taken on a hard edge.

"Asking for Mary's hand," Luke growled telling Heyes he had noticed the change of tone.

Heyes knew he had made a mistake and that he had to do something to repair his oversight. So he did the only thing he could think of on the spur of the moment. He smiled widely, both dimples in evidence and let the smile reach his eyes.

"Yes sir. I've fallen hard for Mary and I would really like her to be my wife. With your permission sir."

Luke smiled slowly. Then he looked at the glass in his own hand, idly running his fingers round the bottom. "I know how Mary feels about ya and it's hard for me to say no to my girl. She's been a good'un putting up with all my nonsense over the years. I don't want to see her hurt." He sighed and looked Heyes straight in the eyes. "So I'm gonna put a lot of faith in ya now to look after her. Will ya do that for me?"

Heyes nodded with a smile. "Yes sir. Be proud and glad to do it. "

Luke looked at him hard for the longest time. Finally, he sighed. "D'ya know … ? An' I don't know why I should. I hardly know ya but I believe ya," he said, quietly. Then he looked back at Heyes. "Yes ya have my blessing." Heyes smiled. "But…" He held up a finger, warningly. "If I get even a suspicion that ya're hurting her, ya'll have me to deal with."

Heyes shook his head. "I'd never hurt Mary. That's a definite, sincere promise."

Luke nodded. "Well." He leaned forward and held up his glass. "Congratulations!"

Heyes grinned and touched his glass to Luke's. "Thank you sir." He downed the little he had left and prepared to get up. His head spun as he did so and he blinked. "That's strong stuff sir," he laughed. "Ooof!" He put a hand to his stomach.

Luke grinned and squeezed his shoulder. "Mind how ya go, young fella." This time he offered his hand and Heyes shook it.

"I'll let myself out."

Outside Heyes took a deep sigh of relief. The extra oxygen rushed to his head and he rolled his eyes and blinked to shake off the dizzy spell. He walked away, rubbing his forehead.

Inside, Mary came into the parlour from the next room.

"Well?" she asked, excitedly.

Luke nodded. "I can see why ya like him, Mary but … I dunno." He pursed his lips. "You heard me say yes but … ." He shook his head. "There's something not quite right 'bout him." He shook his head again. "I can't put my finger on it exactly and I can't get it outta my mind."

Mary looked alarmed. "What do you mean?"

Luke winced. "I think he's sincere, darling but he's holding something back. Can't tell whether it's good or bad but I can smell it on him. My advice, Mary. Ya get him to tell ya before ya're wed. Might just be too late afterwards."

The next morning Luke Fletcher was sitting in the sheriff's office looking through the stack of wanted fliers. He had gone over his meeting yesterday with Heyes and the more he thought on it, the more he felt something wasn't quite right. Something was nagging at him. Had been since the first time he had met him. The man's description seemed so familiar. He hadn't done anything about it before because … well he liked the man and he was curious to see how things developed with Mary.

Now that they had reached their natural conclusion, he knew it was time to follow his instincts. It had been four years since he had been sheriff here and he hadn't lost the ability to spot when something was wrong. He hoped his instincts would prove incorrect on this occasion. For Mary's sake if nothing else. And he did like the man. He and Mary made a handsome couple.

Oh, he had been nervous all right but he hadn't been afraid and there was a difference. The hard tone in his voice that had appeared for a brief moment told him that. There was just something behind those eyes, which told of a lot of living. Luke couldn't shake the feeling that there was something in that man's past that he was trying to put behind him. He had said he hadn't been in prison and Luke believed him. Ex-prisoners had a certain look about them and he didn't have it. Whatever it was Luke needed to know.

He'd told Mary to get it out of him but the man had a way with words he could see that. Strong though Mary was she was also in love with him. That could colour anyone's judgement, no matter how level headed. He needed to know what that something was and warn her if need be. So here he was spending the morning looking through Lom's stack of wanted posters. He wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for. Guess he'd know when … or if he found it.

Reaching the end of the pile an hour later, he sighed. Lom was out and his deputy had let him in to search.

"Bart, does Lom keep the fliers on outlaws who are captured or dead?"

Bart nodded. "Yep." He went to the filing cabinet, to the bottom drawer. "Never know when one of those fellas will get loose or reincarnate!" he grinned, proud of his use of the word "reincarnate." His word of the month since he had learnt what it meant.

Luke smiled faintly. The feeling in the pit of his stomach just got stronger. He sure hoped not.

Bart presented him with a smaller pile. Luke took a deep breath and continued his search. Halfway through he came across a brown envelope. It wasn't sealed so he peered inside. He pulled out two fliers. The first one said Kid Curry. He frowned. What was that doing in here? He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He knew what the second one would say. It was with a nervous hand that he unfolded it slowly. As expected, this one said Hannibal Heyes. He swallowed hard as he read the short but familiar description. No doubt? He snatched up the other one and read the description there. No, no doubt. Both the descriptions matched the men he knew as Thaddeus Jones and Joshua Smith. He felt cold and his heart pounded.

"Bart, what are these two doing in here?" he asked, quietly. The queasy feeling in his stomach was making itself felt more urgently.

"Who ya got there?"

"Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes. It'd be big news if _they'd_ been killed or captured."

Bart grinned. "That's because they ain't either. Lom told me not to say anything but I guess its okay to tell you. The Governor gave 'em amnesty!" Bart was delighted to be able to tell somebody.

"HE DID WHAT!" Luke exploded, getting to his feet. "Hell, they're just about as big as ya can get! He'd never hold political office again if he did that!"

"Well I guess that's why it's kind of a secret. For now that is. It was the old Governor who done it. He wrote to all the lawmen in Wyoming and told 'em but he didn't want it common knowledge until the end of last year. I guess it's kinda got forgot about so it hasn't … er … circulated as much as … ."

"I bet he didn't. So where's this letter?"

"Oh I think Lom keeps it in his desk here." Bart rummaged around in the top drawer of Lom's desk. Just as Lom came in and caught him.

"What's going on?" he asked, seeing Luke standing by the other desk.

Luke held up the two wanted posters and Lom stiffened. "Found these in the dead or captured pile. Bart here has just got through telling me they've got AMNESTY. Says ya have a letter from the Governor."

Lom frowned and nodded. "That's right. I do. GET OUT OF THERE!"

He pushed Bart aside and rummaged in the drawer himself, found the letter he was looking for. He straightened it out, glaring at Bart and held it out to Luke. He read it with a frown.

"What d'ya know about this? Why would he do this?"

"The story I heard is that er they applied to the Governor for amnesty. Kept out of trouble for a couple years to prove they deserved it and the Governor granted it."

"How long ago?" Luke growled.

Lom swallowed and considered. "Well er about seven, eight months ago may be." He shrugged. "Something like that."

Luke looked at him hard. He glanced at Bart. "Take a walk with me outside, Lom huh?"

Lom nodded. They went outside into the alley.

"Seven or eight months ago, ay? Round about the time a Joshua Smith and a Thaddeus Jones came to live right here in Porterville?"

Lom shrugged. "Guess that's just a coincidence."

"Coincidence, my eye! Smith is Heyes!" he said, sharply.

Lom struggled but he saw he would have to come clean. There was no use in denying it. Under Luke's hard stare, Lom suddenly felt like a schoolboy in trouble. Lom had been Luke's deputy for a number of years and he still felt got that teacher/pupil feeling when Luke spoke like this. "Yeah. Yeah he is," he admitted, finally.

Luke turned aside and then looked back. "You brokered the deal with the Governor?" He pointed in emphasis at Lom.

"Yeah," Lom sighed in resignation. He would have to explain. "They came to me 'bout three years ago. They wanted out, Luke. The Governor said if they kept outta trouble for a while, they could have amnesty." He paused, searching Luke's face for any reaction. "So, they did what the Governor asked. They kept out of trouble. It's been hard for 'em but they done it."

"My Mary doesn't know about this!" Luke waved the letter. "When do ya suppose he was gonna tell her? AFTER they were wed?"

Lom shook his head, furiously. "No. Heyes told me what he was thinking before he asked the question. He wanted to know whether she would marry him first. He knows he's gotta tell her before they get wed, so he can use his real name. He wants the marriage to be proper not a sham, which it would be if he married her as Joshua Smith." Lom knew he was waffling and hated himself for it. Luke just had that effect on him. "He's got every intention of telling her, Luke."

Luke stood breathing heavily. Lom shifted uneasily but didn't want to disturb him. Finally, he thought he ought to say something.

"He's a good man, Luke."

"GOOD! Hell he's …. ." Luke struggled for words. "He's a crook! A no-good, dirty, low-down rotten outlaw! And if'n there's a bigger one than HIM then I wanna know who!" He took a breath as a thought struck. "Hannibal Heyes is smart. Is this one of his tricks?" He waved the Governor's letter.

Lom shook his head slowly. "No. He means it, the Kid too." Lom sighed. "Look I know what ya've heard 'bout Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry. Most of it is just talk an' dime novel stuff. It's jus' an exaggeration. I've known these two men for a long time. If I didn't believe they were serious and could do it I never would've gone into bat for 'em with the Governor."

"So ya've known 'em a while. Ya figure ya know him do ya? Tell me then, what got him the reputation he got? Huh?" Luke jabbed a finger a Lom's chest. "Never any smoke without fire!"

Lom looked away as he thought of a response. "Yeah, he can be a hard man but he's always fair. He jus' won't be crossed that's all."

"So how will he take my girl saying no?"

Lom hesitated. "Hard," he said, finally.

"Yeah that's what I figured …"

"But he'll go Luke," Lom said, quickly. "He won't make trouble."

"How d'you know?" Luke demanded.

"I KNOW … Heyes." Lom was getting angry now but they were in too public a place to let rip. So he swallowed it and continued through gritted teeth. "Yeah he was a thief and a cunning one at that. But he's also a man of honour, a gentleman and he keeps his word. He'll go." He was firm and then he hesitated. "An' I'll make sure he does. Curry too," he added, quietly.

Luke took a deep breath.

"I'll tell ya what…." Luke swallowed hard. "I'll go get me a drink over at the saloon. I reckon I need one. You go tell Smith … Heyes … Whatever his damm name is to go tell my girl now. Then tell him to come see me in the saloon." He fumbled for his pocket watch and opened it. "By one o'clock. If he doesn't then I'm coming to see him. An' I don't care how many folks there are in The Hardware Store when I do, he won't like what I've gotta say. Deal?"

Lom nodded. "I'll go tell him now."


	4. Chapter 4

How do you tell someone something like that?

Lom hurried over to The Hardware Store and found Heyes, busy tidying boxes away. He looked up when he saw Lom come in and lost the smile in greeting he had prepared.

"What's wrong?"

Lom glared at Seth, who was counting screws into a drawer, and nodded to Heyes to come outside.

"Lom wants me, Seth." He picked up his hat from under the counter where he had left it after he had been out earlier.

Seth looked round. "Howdy, sheriff. Sure. Just don't keep him too long. We're busy today."

"Er can't guarantee that Seth. I've something real important to discuss with Joshua. Might take a while."

Seth frowned and looked from one to the other. At Lom's serious face, at Joshua's nervous one. He nodded. "Okay, reckon I could close up for a while if I need to," he tailed off as they left.

"What's….?" Lom dragged Heyes, not too gently into the alley and pushed him against the wall. "Lom?"

"Luke Fletcher knows who you are Heyes."

"Wha'?" Heyes looked horror-struck. "How?" He swallowed hard.

Lom shook his head. "I dunno, Heyes. He was a good lawman. I guess ya don't lose the instinct." He sighed. "And Mary is his daughter," he added with a wince.

Heyes nodded, blinked and looked wild-eyed. "Does … Has … Mary … ?"

"Ya're gonna tell Mary right now. And then Luke wants to see ya in the saloon at one o'clock." Heyes turned ashen. Well more than he already was. "He's real mad but I think he's giving ya a chance to explain yourself."

Heyes nodded and was grateful for the wall behind him when Lom let him go. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. "I've gotta go right now?"

"If ya wanna chance of marrying the girl yes." Lom smiled faintly. Heyes was normally such a cool character but he had just turned into a soggy mess before his eyes.

Heyes nodded, swallowed hard, and adjusted his clothing. "Okay." He licked his lips. "I'll go … now." He pushed away from the wall, took a deep breath and set off across the street.

Lom watched him go. He didn't envy him at all. Having to deal with either Mary or Luke.

Heyes walked over to The Hat Shop slowly, wandering what his approach should be. He had done a lot of thinking about how to handle this, dismissing one idea after another and not coming to any firm conclusions. He had hoped that asking the question and receiving a yes would have galvanised his brain into thinking. It hadn't but here he was anyway.

With a deep breath, he put a hand on the door handle, set his face into a smile and went in. Mary was helping a customer try on a hat and there were two more customers waiting. He nodded politely and walked over to her.

"Hallo, Josh," she smiled brightly.

His hand went to her waist and he pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I need to see you for a moment," he breathed in her ear.

"Well I'm…."

"Just need to steal Mary away." Heyes smiled pleasantly at the surprised customer. "Excuse us." He propelled her outback and shut the door.

"Josh?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. If this was going to be the last time he did this, he wanted to savour it. He held her close.

"I love you, Mary. I love you very much."

She laughed. "Well that's good to hear as we're engaged to be married." The novelty was still a delight.

He nodded. Then keeping his head down, he pushed her away a little, hands still at her waist. She frowned. Something was wrong.

"Josh, what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. It's important. You'd best sit down." He guided her over to the old sofa and eased her down. He sat next to her and took her hands. Unconsciously he ran his thumb over the ring on the third finger of Mary's left hand.

"Remember ages ago you said to me that you thought…." He paused and swallowed. He took a deep breath. "That there was something I wasn't telling you."

"Yes but I know you a lot better now. Whatever it is…."

"There is something," he interrupted. "I couldn't tell you before 'cos it's not just my secret. It involves someone else and it's a kinda big something. But I knew I had to tell you before we were wed. I just wanted to know how you felt about me first. I've been working up to it." He looked down and took a deep breath. "'Cept now your father's forcing my hand." He looked up at her and saw the confusion in her face. "Before I'm quite ready."

He took a deep breath and looked away. There were tears in his eyes. His heart was thumping in his chest. One of the hardest thing he had ever had to do. There was so much riding on it.

"Tell me what Joshua?" Mary was calm and she looked at him, nodding. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out."

Heyes looked at her sadly. "I hope so, Mary. I really hope so."

He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and went for it. "The thing is my name's not Joshua Smith. Not … not exactly," he said with a weak smile. He paused to let that sink in. "Joshua's my middle name so …" He shrugged. First bit done. He swallowed.

"Then … what is it?" Mary was hesitant. She was shocked. She certainly hadn't expected anything like that and she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Was his name going to be something outrageous that she would be saddled with as Mrs for the rest of her life? Or perhaps it was something worse. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" She leaned forward to look at Heyes who was staring at the floor.

"Ha!" He looked away. If only she knew … He sighed and looked back, shaking his head. "No. Not anymore."

"I … I don't understand. Why are you calling yourself Joshua Smith if that's not your name?"

Heyes took a deep breath. "Before I tell you that I want to tell you why … I'm calling myself that." He looked at her, felt for her hands and held them on her lap. "Thaddeus and me came to Porterville because we knew Lom Trevors and we've known him for a long time, Mary." He said it slowly and looked at her intently, willing her to understand what he meant by a long time. It was common knowledge that Lom had ridden with an outlaw gang before he had become a lawman.

Slowly she nodded. "You mean you … oh!" Her fingers flying to her lips told him that she did understand.

"Ye-ah, I knew him … from then," He confirmed. "I was … a crook." He swallowed and looked embarrassed at her. He licked his lips, nervously. "Did you know that the previous Governor of Wyoming started up an amnesty programme for petty criminals?"

She nodded. "Yes I remember Pa saying something about it at the …"

Heyes interrupted her and pressed on. "When we came to see Lom 'bout three years ago it was … about that. We wanted to ask Lom if he could broker a deal with the Governor for us. While we were in Lom's office asking him, Miss Porter came in. D'you remember Caroline Porter? Her father ran the bank here?"

Mary smiled. "Yes of course I remember Caroline. She and I are good friends. I still hear from her now and then."

Heyes nodded and swallowed, wanting to get back to the story before he lost his nerve. "Well Lom had to introduce us. Mr Smith and Mr Jones were the first names he thought of so … that's who we became."

"So … did you get … the amnesty?" Mary frowned. She wasn't sure why he wasn't just confirming that.

"Yes ma'am." He swallowed hard. "E … ventually."

Mary frowned the question. "Well that's good," she said, slowly. "You can put it … behind you," she tailed off, not sure what his expression was telling her.

"Yes ma'am. That's exactly what I intend to do." He sighed. "But … its not that simple." He tried a weak smile again, swallowed and pressed on. "'Cos of who we … were … are … the Governor couldn't give us an amnesty straight away. We had to prove to him that we meant it and that we deserved it. So we drifted about for a couple of years, picking up work here and there. Being law abiding. Doing the odd job for folks. Anything as long as it was honest work and not too hard on the back. Then er 'bout eight months ago we got it." He smiled faintly at her. "Amnesty. We're reformed men. Looking to start a new life." Second bit done. He swallowed hard.

Mary frowned. "I don't understand. What do you mean? Who you were?" She studied his face and could see he was finding this hard. "Who are you Josh?" she asked, slowly. She hesitated. "Have I heard of you? Is … that it?" she asked, softly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Heyes gasped out a laugh. "Oh yes." You'lla heard of me, he thought. His eyes were watering again. He looked away and swallowed. "You ever hear of the Devil's Hole Gang, Mary?" He stared at a spot on the floor just in front of him.

She smiled. "Why yes of course. Who hasn't?" she laughed, and then realisation dawned. "You _rode_ with them?" she asked, astonished. "Were part of their … Gang!" Her eyes were wide. She said gang as though she was referring to a group of troublesome schoolboys.

He nodded slowly, pursing his lips. "Yep." He still stared at the spot on the floor and took a deep breath. "Yeah I rode with 'em." He paused. "For a while."

He felt Mary draw back beside him again. He still couldn't look at her.

"I see." She sounded upset. And she was. Disappointed, surprised, shocked, hurt, angry. All those things about the man she loved. The man she thought she knew. The man she wanted to marry. Had – wanted to marry. She wasn't so sure now. If he could lie to her about that what else, could he have lied about?

"There's more," he burst out, suddenly. This was it. This would be the decisive moment. The moment he would lose the woman he loved, lose his dream of having a family and settling down, lose the chance to be an honest law abiding man. He blinked hard, frowned and rubbed his forehead with a shaky hand.

She could feel his nerves.

"More?" Mary whimpered and frowned hard, fighting her own watering eyes. "How can there possibly be more? Isn't that enough already?" She cried the last and looked at him in anguish.

This was tearing him apart. He was going to lose her. He couldn't look at her.

"I … have to … tell you everything Mary," he forced out, his face in obvious pain. "Who … I am."

He felt her draw herself up, steeling herself for another revelation. "Go on then. Tell me!" she snapped, wanting it be over.

He pursed his lips. "I was the leader … of the Devil's Hole Gang … for a while." It came out easier and more casual than he had expected. Third bit done. How he was keeping from crying he didn't know. He could hear Mary's struggle not to and if she lost that struggle so would he. They would both be howling like babies.

Mary's eyes widened and she took a sharp breath. "From what I know about the Devil's Hole Gang, it's supposed to have two leaders. I can't image how that works," she said tailing off. That wasn't the issue in question. She took an even deeper breath and swallowed. "You're not seriously telling me …?" She took a deep breath. "That you're … Kid … Kid Curry?"

Heyes widened his eyes in surprise and a gasp tore out of him. Folklore and dime novels had always accurately described Kid Curry as blue-eyed with blond curly hair. Heyes was neither. Yet of the pair, Kid Curry was the more fearsome. The one, to the public at large, who had the dangerous, if not romantic, reputation. In the public imagination, Heyes was the more shadowy. The more mysterious and probably the more sinister. An image he was uncomfortable with now, but it suited his purpose at the time.

"No!" he cried with indignation. He looked at her and shook his head. "No, I'm NOT Kid Curry!" It always irritated him when folks muddled them up. Then he took a deep breath and swallowed. He put his head down. "Thad … Thaddeus is Kid Curry." He paused. "I'm the other fella." He said it in barely a whisper but she had heard.

Mary stared at him as realisation dawned. Then she shook her head furiously. "NO! No! You can't be!" She drew away from him.

Heyes was surprisingly calm as he looked at her.

"Yeah Mary I'm … ." He swallowed hard. "Hannibal Heyes," he added, quietly. All done. He suddenly felt a huge relief that she knew. But how had she taken it?

Mary just sat and looked at him. He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He just sat quietly at her side, eyes on the ground.

"I don't know what to say," she said, finally. Followed quickly by, "Did I really ask Hannibal Heyes to break into my house?" she asked softly, astonished that she could have asked him to do that at their first meeting and equally astonished that she was asking him that now.

The question was so unexpected and Heyes smiled slowly. He nodded. "Yeah you did," he admitted.

"You don't look like how I imagined Hannibal Heyes to look," she said, slowly.

A laugh burst out of Heyes before he could stop it. "Obviously not if you thought I was Kid Curry!" Despite the seriousness of the situation, his eyes sparkled at her in amusement.

She didn't look impressed. He sobered immediately.

As he looked at her, he desperately wanted to hold her but knew he couldn't. It was down to her now. What would she do with this information? She hadn't slapped his face. Or run out of the room. That had to be a good sign. Didn't it?

They looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. He could see the emotions flicking over her face as she struggled to make sense of what he had told her and what the implications might be. He couldn't stand it in the end and looked away, putting his head down. She had to make the first move, say the next thing.

It seemed a very long time before she did and what she said surprised him.

"Josh, is this some kind of joke? Because if it is I'm not finding it very funny." She was sharp.

Heyes looked at her sadly. He slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Mary. It's not a joke." He paused. "I am Hannibal Heyes. And right now I really wish I wasn't," he choked out.

Mary swallowed her disappointment. Suddenly she couldn't look at him as she felt tears well up.

"You can't be," she breathed. She shook her head furiously. "You just can't be."

Heyes wanted to hold her hand, tell her it wasn't true, he really was joking. But he couldn't. Biting his lip, he blinked back his own tears.

"I'm sorry Mary. I wish I didn't have to tell you but I did. I needed you to know." He sighed. "I don't want any secrets between us."

"You still expect me to marry you?" she burst out in astonishment. "After telling me that you're … you're that awful man!"

Heyes closed his eyes and sniffed. He knew she was looking at him but he daren't look back at her. Did he expect that? Could he expect that?

"I don't expect Mary," he gasped out. "I jus' … hope."

Mary continued to look at his profile. He let her look before he dropped his head, winced and turned his head away.

Mary faced the front and composed herself.

"You've said you've got an amnesty? Why … why would the Governor give … Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry an amnesty?" She found it an incredible notion.

He nodded. "Yes." Suddenly he was grateful they were still talking and she was asking reasonable questions. "I can show you the papers. And Lom will confirm it. I'm really not wanted anymore." He sighed. "As to why … cut bank and train robberies in Wyoming in a single stroke." He winced. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that and he put his head down again. "I'm not proud of myself, Mary and I can't change what I did but I can try an' put it behind me. That's all I wanna do," he said, quickly.

"You … have a reputation as a smart talker. How do I know … ?" She left it hanging and looked away.

"That I'm not lying to you? That this isn't part of some elaborate plan?" He looked at her sadly. "That I'm jus' trying to … ?" He couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking. Didn't want to put that idea in Mary's head that he might.

She nodded. She still couldn't look at him but he was looking at her.

"It's the Kid who has the reputation with the ladies, Mary. Well-founded they are too." He smiled faintly and then shook his head. "Not me. That's 'cos there haven't been that many women I've had feelings for. And nobody I've felt for as much as you, Mary. I love you Mary Elizabeth Fletcher, from the bottom of my heart. And if ever there was a reason to stay straight, you're it."

She looked at him sharply. He looked earnest enough.

"Working in The Hardware Store? Living quietly in this town? That's enough for you? After the exciting life you've lived."

"Oh yes." He smiled, in relief. He took a deep breath. "I can't tell you what a relief it is to be free of that life!"

She could hear the sincerity in his voice but she was still wary. This was Hannibal Heyes. The skilled wordsmith, the great charmer, the ingenious planner who had lead the Devil's Hole Gang with some highly complex plans. How could she trust him again? Let alone marry him!

He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Am I keeping you? Have you got to be somewhere?" Mary snapped.

He swallowed and snapping the case closed he said, "Your father wants to see me in the saloon at one and I don't want to be late. It's five minutes to one. What shall I tell him?" He hesitated and being the gambler he was, said. "Or do I not even go? Just pack up and light out of here instead?"

"You'd go? Leave Porterville?" She frowned at him. That thought hadn't occurred to her. She didn't want him to go. She hadn't decided whether … she wanted him to go. She needed to think about this more when it wasn't quite so … raw.

He nodded. "If there's no future for me here then yes. I would go. I couldn't bear seeing you every day. And if you … met someone …" He couldn't finish and put his head down.

An uncomfortable silence. Finally, Mary broke it. "You've been decent enough to tell me, I suppose I ought to be decent enough to think about this calmly and reasonably, Joshua," she squirmed. "Or should that now be Hannibal?"

He shook his head furiously. "No! I prefer Heyes but Joshua's fine. It's my middle name." He hesitated. "Mary, I'm not that man anymore. Truly I'm not."

Mary nodded. "You can tell my father … ." She took a deep breath and sat up straight. "That you've told me and … I'm undecided. This has been a lot to take in and … I will need to … get it straight in my head. I will talk to you tomorrow." She got up suddenly. Conversation finished.

He nodded, accepting that was the best answer he was going to get right now. If he pushed, then the answer might not be what he wanted to hear. He would just have to accept he was going to have a sleepless night.

"Okay." He got up. "I'll go see him."

After he had left, Mary's eyes watered and she clamped a hand over her mouth as the sobs came in a flood.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding answers

Heyes left the Hat Shop and started down the street to the saloon. He finger combed his hair back as he went, and then placed his hat on his head, low down over his eyes. It wasn't the hat he had worn for so long as Hannibal Heyes. Yet he knew he had to have all of Hannibal Heyes' sharpness for the next encounter.

Heyes was greeted warmly as he walked into the saloon. He smiled and nodded in reply. He had several offers to buy him a drink. He just smiled and declined. Then he looked for Luke. He found him sitting at a corner table alone, contemplating the beer in front of him. Luke looked up and their eyes met. Luke noted the low down hat and the serious expression on his face. He licked his lips as he watched Heyes at the bar ordering a beer.

Heyes received his beer and paid for it. Turning away, he took a sip and made his way over to Luke. He sat down in silence.

Luke studied him closely. So this man was Hannibal Heyes was he? No wonder he was never caught. Who would believe that such an amiable looking young man could be that notorious outlaw? Yet the longer Luke looked at him. Really looked at him. He could see beyond the surface. There was a hard man under the easy exterior and an inscrutability. Heyes wasn't giving anything away. Yet he was allowing the close scrutiny. Luke wondered about that. What was this man up to?

Then Heyes decided he had better break the silence, shaking Luke out of those thoughts.

"Well I've done what you asked," he said, quietly.

Luke nodded and took a sip of his beer. He looked over at the bar to the men who had greeted Heyes so warmly when he came in.

"I don't suppose any of them have the faintest idea who ya are do they?" Luke said.

Heyes looked across and shook his head. "Nope. They just know the man I am now. The man I'm want to remain." He paused. "And I get the impression…" He smiled now. "That they kinda like me. And I can't tell you how good that feels. I feel accepted and I like it here. The Governor has given me a second chance, Luke and I'm not gonna screw it up. It means too much to me. Mary means too much to me."

"We'll get onto Mary in a moment. Tell me about being Hannibal Heyes."

Heyes pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nothing to tell. It's over."

"Ya had a reputation Heyes," Luke growled. "Way I heard it ya can be hard man. Met fellas who've come across ya and they tell me ya're a scary son of a bitch when ya're all riled up."

Heyes licked his lips. "Yeah, I can't deny that. Yet I'm not naturally a violent person," he said, slowly.

"Then what is it that has got ya that reputation?"

Heyes hesitated and swallowed. He took a sip of his beer, considering.

"Look the outlaw business isn't known for it's intellect. The Kid and me were the exception. It's pretty easy to run rings around men who aren't so bright without really having to DO anything." He shook his head and swallowed. "They would try my patience and I saw red sometimes. I guess that makes me seem scary. And it only came up in certain circumstances."

"What sort of circumstances?"

"None that are ever gonna come up again!" he said, rolling his eyes. "You try leading a gang of fool outlaws. The things … ." He broke off shaking his head in despair. He sighed. "I had to play on it sometimes to keep 'em in order. It was the only way to survive." He stared at his beer. "I will never ever hurt Mary, Luke." He shook his head. "It's just not me."

Luke looked at him hard. Heyes kept his eyes focussed on his beer.

"How was my girl when ya told her?"

Heyes swallowed, stared at his beer and shrugged. "Surprised I guess. I can show you both the amnesty papers, Luke. I just want to start a new life. I really want to start it with Mary." He knew he was gabbling and hated himself for it. He put his head down with a frown.

"What did Mary say?" Luke repeated. He was gritting his teeth now.

Heyes took a deep breath. "She wants to think about it overnight." He paused. "She … didn't run out screaming Luke."

"Nope," Luke sighed. "That's not my Mary. She's a tough little cookie. Had to be. Losing her mama at the age she did and having a sheriff for a father. Every time I went out … well she hid it real well but I knew she was scared I might not come home."

Luke took a long pull of his beer. The two man sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Will ya respect her decision?" Luke asked looking at the notorious outlaw he would have given his left arm to capture eight months previously. "If she says no?"

"Yes," Heyes nodded, quietly. "I won't make trouble. If she says no … I'll leave and you won't see me here in Porterville again."

Luke took another pull on his beer. "And if she says yes?" He knew his daughter, knew how she felt about this man and knew it was a strong possibility. One that he wasn't sure he could live with. He said it quietly and didn't look at Heyes.

Heyes smiled slowly. "If she says yes then I think I'll just about be the happiest man alive!"

Now Luke did look at him. "Yeah," he growled. "But I might not be." He finished his beer and pushed back his chair. He sighed. "Alright Heyes we'll wait for Mary's decision in the morning. If she says no then I want ya gone. You and Curry."

Heyes nodded. "Yes sir, we'll be gone." He looked up at Luke, one eye closed against the sunlight coming through the door. He couldn't stop the mischievous smile forming on his lips. "And if the answer is yes?"

Luke growled. "Then you and me will be talking again."

Heyes nodded as Luke walked away. When the batwing doors had swung behind him, Heyes let out a gasp of relief. He swallowed hard, looking at the ceiling with watering eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat, washing it down with a big gulp of beer. Slamming the glass down on the table, he got to his feet, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He followed Luke, carefully positioning his hat on his head before pushing out into the street.

Heyes went to the livery. He thought it only fair to let the Kid know that they might be leaving town suddenly. The Kid looked up as Heyes called his name. Heyes motioned with his head for him to join him outside. The Kid could tell by the look on his face that something was up.

"What's wrong?"

Heyes swallowed hard. "I've … had to tell Mary. Luke Fletcher found out and made me tell her."

He dropped to the bench and put his head in his hands. The Kid watched him for a moment and then sat and put a hand on Heyes' shoulder.

"Heyes I'm sorry," he said, genuinely feeling for him.

Heyes raised his head.

"She … took it quite calmly I thought," he sniffed, trying to be casual. "Said um that she needed to think 'bout it overnight." Heyes looked away. "I dunno, Kid I really don't know." He rubbed his eyes and his breath came in big gulps.

"Well at least she's gonna do that. That's a good thing right? It means she's jus' not gonna react to the news but that's she gonna consider it calmly."

"Yeah suppose."

"You tell her everything?"

Heyes grunted. "Still be sitting there if'n I told her everything. I told her who we are an' 'bout the amnesty."

"Did she believe you?"

Heyes smiled a weak smile. "She asked me if I was Kid Curry. I had to put her straight."

The Kid smiled and put a hand on Heyes' shoulder. He gave it a shake. Heyes' eyes were watering and he was biting his bottom lip furiously.

"It'll be alright, Heyes. Mary's a smart woman …"

"Yeah," Heyes gasped. "That's what worries me." With a ragged sigh, Heyes got up. "Best go back to work. No sense in moping about. I'll see you later, Kid."

"Okay Heyes."

Mary knocked on her father's door. She kept her head down to hide where the tears had fallen. When Luke opened the door, they burst out again. He enfolded her in his arms and drew her inside. He settled her in a chair and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Oh darlin' I'm sorry."

"I love him Papa," she sobbed.

"I know ya do but ya'll get over him ya see. When he's gone ya'll forget all …"

"No!"

Luke looked at her in surprise. "What d'ya mean no?" Then realisation dawned. "No Mary, ya ain't serious! He's a crook! Ya life'll be a mess of trouble."

"Papa, is it true the Governor has given him amnesty?"

Luke didn't want to admit it but he could see there was no sense in trying to hide it. He sighed. "Yeah. Lom has a letter."

"Well then … doesn't that prove he's trying to go straight?"

"He's Hannibal Heyes, Mary!" Luke got up suddenly and paced away. "Don't even think about it!" He turned and shook a finger at her.

Mary was dry eyed now.

"I admit that has come as a shock but …"

"No. Mary there ain't no buts! Ya ain't marrying him and that's final." He knew as he was saying it that Mary would have other ideas. He also knew if he tried to push his views on her, she was just likely to run off and marry the man anyway.

Luke sat down beside her and took her hands. "I jus' want what's right for my little girl. Ya're all I got in the world, Mary an' I don't wanna see ya throw ya life away on some low-life outlaw! Leopards don't change their spots. Hannibal Heyes is a hard cunning, ruthless man an' I don't trust him an inch!"

"But Joshua isn't."

"Oh that's jus' an act! I dunno what his game is! What he's trying to do!" Luke got up.

Mary's eyes watered again. "I think he's trying to settle down, Papa …!"

"Don't fall for it. The man's a charmer, Mary. He can talk his way outta … anything." He tailed off, turning his back.

"Is he a killer, Papa?"

Luke looked round, his lips tight. He knew what he answered now would be the decider for Mary. Heyes was no murderer he knew that. The Devil's Hole Gang had prided themselves on their reputation for never hurting bystanders let alone killing. That had been on Heyes' orders and Luke knew that. Luke could lie and say yes. Then that would be it. Heyes and Curry would be gone. Yet if Mary ever found out he had lied to her … Well … he knew he couldn't do that. With misgivings, he shook his head.

"No," he said, quietly. "He's not a killer."

"He wasn't … wanted for murder, Papa but …" Mary put her head down and swallowed. She played with the ring on her finger. "Do you think he has?"

Luke stiffened and took a deep breath. He knew the man's reputation. Hated it. Was scared by it. Wanted his daughter not to be in love with the man. He sighed. Again, it would be so easy to lie. Yet he couldn't. He didn't really believe it. Much as he hated to admit it, even to himself. He had admired the audacity of the Devil's Hole Gang robberies and the planning that had gone into them. Any man, who could do that to such an extent as to avoid killing at all costs, was no murderer.

"No, Mary I don't believe he has." Luke turned. "I don't think he needed to. I've met men who've known him. He ran the Devil's Hole Gang as a tight ship. If a man crossed him then he took vengeance in ways ya don't wanna know. Believe me there are ways to do that far worse than killing a man. He can be one scary sonofabitch."

"Joshua …"

"His name ain't Joshua! He's Hannibal Heyes … what ya smiling about?"

"His name is Joshua. It's his middle name," she smiled. "Hannibal Joshua Heyes."

"Mary!" Luke groaned.

"I told him I'll sleep on it and I meant it. I owe him that much."

"Ya don't owe him anything."

"Yes I do." Mary got to her feet. "I know you're warning me off. I don't blame you but Papa you know me. I can see through people if they're not genuine. Joshua didn't lie to me about who he is. Until he proposed, he had no reason to tell me and then he had to. Don't you see? He's trying to be honest with me even though he knows he risks losing me. I know that's the truth, Papa." She took a deep breath. "What I haven't decided is whether I'm strong enough to take a chance on him. And I think I need to find out more before I can decide." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to Lom. He … knows him."

Luke could see that Mary's mind was made up and he nodded, with a sigh.

"Alright darling but remember jus' cos ya said yes afore don't mean you can't change ya mind. Nobody'd blame ya. Not once they knew."

Mary nodded and turned to go. "I said I'd talk to Joshua tomorrow. I've got a lot of thinking to do before then."

Luke sadly watched her go.

Mary walked up and down outside the sheriff's office, undecided. What would she say? What did she want to know? Even if she could think of questions, did she want to know the answers?

Inside, Bart the deputy frowned. "She's still there sheriff."

Lom looked outside and saw Mary. He sighed and got up. "Okay Bart go and do ya rounds."

"But I just came back!" Bart protested.

"Well do 'em again. Ya forgot something," Lom growled.

"I did?" Lom held the door opened and Bart clamped his hat on his head, disgruntled. Lom held the door after he had gone. "Come in Mary. I think we need to talk."

Mary looked at him in horror. Her hand was forced and she wasn't ready. This must have been how Joshua felt earlier. Joshua hadn't been ready either so why should it be any different for her? She nodded and trooped in, head down.

"Sit down Mary. I realise ya've had some unsettling news." Lom tried to be gentle but he was more used to rowdy cowboys and hardened criminals than affairs of the heart. He usually left that kind of thing to Janet his wife.

"Unsettling! That's an interesting way of putting it, Sheriff." Mary pulled off her gloves with a flourish. "I'll say!" Unconsciously, she glanced at the noticeboard that displayed the wanted posters. Lom noticed her looking.

"It's not up there Mary," Lom said, gently. "Not anymore."

Mary swallowed and nodded.

"Have a seat." Lom indicated a chair.

"No I think this is the kind of thing I should hear standing up," she said, firmly.

"As ya wish. What do ya need to know?"

She took a deep breath. "Joshua … _he_ … said you have a letter from the Governor." She licked her lips. "That tells you … he's no longer … wanted." She wiped her watering eyes. This was just so surreal. That the man she knew as Joshua Smith could possibly be Hannibal Heyes, notorious outlaw.

"Yes I do." Lom reached into his drawer. It wasn't hard to find this time; he was prepared. "Here." He held it out to her.

Mary looked at it. Oh! Her hand flew to her mouth and she swallowed the lump that was threatening to cut off her air. Up until now, she had believed … wanted to believe … that this was all a bad dream. That she would wake up. She and Josh would have a good laugh over it. But no Lom was holding a letter out to her.

Lom noticed her hand was shaking as she took it.

Mary unfolded it slowly, blinking back tears and took another deep breath before she read it. She nodded, breathing hard, when she had finished, folded it up and handed it back.

"Joshua has the official amnesty document. I'm sure he'll show it to you."

Mary nodded. "Thank you." Now she groped for the chair and sat on it heavily. Lom sat too behind his desk. He watched her coming to terms with what she had just read. "Is he a bad man?" she asked suddenly.

"Nope." Then he gave a lop-sided grin. "Well … depends what ya mean ma'am. He was a crook, Mary. Some say he's a criminal genius. But we don't like to tell _him_ that."

Mary put her head down. "I don't really know what I mean," she sighed. "I suppose …" she sighed again. "I suppose what I mean … two things really. Would he hurt me? Physically I mean?"

Lom shook his head. "No ma'am. Heyes may be many things but a woman beater isn't one of 'em. The real Hannibal Heyes is nothing like the image most folks have of him. He doesn't look, act or sound like it. That's why he was never caught and when he was, he got out of it. He's a proper gentleman but I think ya know that already."

Mary nodded slowly.

"And the second thing?"

Mary looked at him. "Does he mean it about going straight? This isn't part of some complicated scheme of his?"

Lom looked thoughtful. "No ma'am. He means it. I've known Heyes a lot of years and when he makes up his mind 'bout something, nothing shakes him lose."

"You … you knew him as an … outlaw, didn't you?" It wasn't Lom's finest moment and he tried hard not to bring it up. He shifted uncomfortably.

"For a few months. Known the Kid a little longer. Me and him got into trouble back in Kansas an' we had to hightail it for Devil's Hole. I'd been there before and I hadn't planned to go back. I was slowly coming to realise the outlaw life wasn't for me and I was trying hard to go straight. Yet … , well when we ran into that trouble, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go at the time. Heyes had turned up at Devil's Hole a few months before we did. He'd been recommended to Big Jim as an ideas man. And boy can he talk. It's said he has a silver tongue and I believe that. Seen it in action. Now Big Jim was no push over but Heyes won him over to his way of thinking so fast. He was young sure but er, he already had the look of a man who could do great things. He's intelligent and smart. And that's not the same thing. I've known outlaws who're intelligent but ain't smart enough to use that intelligence. Have too much of a narrow focus shall we say? Heyes has both. He thinks all round a situation. Looks at it from all angles. He can spot problems coming up two or three steps ahead of most and that's rare for an outlaw." He chuckled briefly. "Which makes him seem devious but it was because he always wanted to minimise shooting and the chance of being shot." Lom shook his head and then he looked thoughtful. "Did ya know that he and the Kid are cousins?"

"He refers to Thaddeus as his cousin. So is that true?"

Lom nodded. "Oh yes ma'am that's true. Not a lot of folks know it but he told me. Him and me got to talking one night over a bottle or two. 'Bout the Kid. Heyes made it pretty clear that he wanted me gone. I think he was kinda jealous there for a while, 'bout my friendship with the Kid. They'd been apart for a few years and it had been hard on them. He told me that night that they were the only kin they had." Lom sighed. "Anyway we got to talking and the whiskey was flowing and I started to tell him about my reservations of living an outlaw life. It was him that persuaded me to try harder to give it up ma'am. Made me realise that I wasn't so far down the road that I couldn't turn back. He has a way of talking to ya that by the time he was done I'd darn near – sorry ma'am, thought the whole thing out for myself." He glanced at her. This was something he had rarely talked about even to his wife.

"'Cept of course I hadn't. He just made an awful lot of sense." He paused. "I turned my life around, found a good woman, family an' here I am. So when seven years later he and the Kid came knocking with the Governor's offer of amnesty in their hands, I figured I owed him a favour."

"So you went and negotiated with the Governor for them?"

"Yes, ma'am. Weren't easy. Two of the biggest and most successful outlaws in the West? Getting those two amnesty?" He whistled. "Hardest day's work I ever did that's for sure. But two years later, I stood there and watched the Governor sign his name on the bottom of the amnesty papers. I sure was proud of those two boys that day."

"But you must have believed in them? Otherwise you wouldn't have tried for them."

Lom nodded. "I had my doubts but Heyes made an awful lot of sense in the reasons he was giving me for wanting out. He was also making an awful lot of sense in what he wasn't saying to me as well."

"What do you mean?" Mary frowned.

Lom considered. "Well one thing I have learnt being a lawman is how to read between the lines. Things aren't always as simple as they first appear. Heyes was saying all the right things alright but I could see the looks he was giving the Kid. I think Heyes had got to thinking that if they didn't get out soon, the Kid wouldn't be alive much longer."

"So you're saying Joshua thought that Thaddeus would get killed? He was more worried about him?"

"Yes and no. Like I said, the Kid is his only living relative and they've been through a lot together. Losing their folks the way they did. They're very close and I don't think either one of them would do very well if they lost the other. See the Kid was the public face of those robberies. Heyes tended to stay in the background more." Lom rolled his eyes. "Cracking the safe." He smiled briefly. "I think Heyes was worried that being so prominent the Kid was a target. He had the reputation as the gunman and that attracts attention. Heyes was worried that the Kid might kill somebody. Oh not on purpose but if, it happened during a robbery then … well that would mean if they were caught …. And that was looking more and more likely the way communications are going."

"He was worried that if they were caught the Kid would hang for murder?"

"Yes ma'am. Heyes would be found guilty as well. It was time to call it a day 'afore that happened."

Mary nodded. She sat quietly for a few minutes trying to take it all in.

"Will … can … he do it, Lom?" she burst out finally. "Can he stay straight?"

Lom nodded slowly. "Like I said earlier, Heyes can do just about anything if he puts his mind to it. He means it alright but what he needs is the love and understanding of a good woman."

Mary smiled. "A good woman! I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that remark sheriff," she said, bitterly.

"There aren't too many stories about Heyes and women Mary. It's the Kid who has the reputation with the ladies. Part of the reason he was the public face. Heyes reckoned that with those blue eyes and blond hair he settled the ladies down. Provided a distraction. Stopped them getting hysterical. While Heyes got on with … well the business in hand." He left it hanging but she nodded in understanding.

"Oh Heyes can bowl 'em over sure when he needs to. Flashes those dimples and he has them eating outta his hand but it don't mean anything. Only 'cos its part of the plan." Lom grinned and then sobered. "I think he didn't like getting too close because he didn't want to get hurt. Losing his folks the way they did, the way he had to look out for the Kid when he was little more than a child himself … well it cut him deep an' he's not the type of man who wanted to take the risk that he could lose it all again. Not unless he was sure she was the one." Lom paused, looking at Mary for her reaction. "He's already admitted to me that ya can see through him Mary and that's why he's fallen for ya. And he's fallen hard make no mistake. Hannibal Heyes IS in love. Now there's a thing." Lom sighed, sadly. "If ya told him to go Mary, it'd be hard on him. Might not ever get over it. But he'd go. No arguing. No pleading. He'd go."

Lom looked at Mary, saw her eyes had moistened again. She was listening carefully to what he was saying. So he decided to give her his opinion.

He smacked his lips. "Personally I think he's gotta future here in Porterville. A bright future. He can make something of himself here. He's done well in The Hardware Store there. I'm behind him and I think a lot of other folks are too. And they don't even know who he is. They just know and like the man they see – Joshua Smith, hardware store manager."

"But is that enough? After the life he's led?" Mary seemed anxious.

Lom nodded. "Yes. I watched him when I handed them the envelopes with the amnesty in them. The Kid well he jumped about and got real excited." He grinned briefly at the memory. "But Heyes was more cautious. He read his slowly, digesting it. It was as if he couldn't quite believe it. Then jus' for a moment he lit his guard slip and I reckon … well I guess he won't thank me for telling ya this but I thought I saw tears in his eyes. He looked so relieved."

Mary nodded. She sighed and got up. "Thank you sheriff for telling me about him. I have a lot to think about."

Mary entered the livery stable nervously. She had only spoken to Thaddeus a few times and he had seemed a nice young man, this cousin of Joshua's. Now she knew he was Kid Curry, the notorious fast gun and outlaw, she was nervous. Was, she reminded herself. Was. She had asked her father if Heyes was or could be a killer but she hadn't asked him about this man. She couldn't help feeling apprehensive now she knew who he was and what he could be.

"Mr Jones? Thaddeus?"

"Here ma'am."

She jumped as he appeared from a stall behind her suddenly. He must have been laying fresh straw as he was brushing his clothes down where it was clinging to him.

"Mary? Somethin' wrong?"

She gasped. "Oh! No … nothing is wrong. Exactly." She wrung her hands suddenly wondering why she was here.

"Ma'am?" The Kid frowned.

"Could … could we … talk? Outside?" She motioned behind her.

"Yes ma'am," the Kid nodded, confused but followed her out. She looked nervous as he joined her on the bench outside. He waited for her to collect herself. Whatever it was, it must be important.

"Mr Jones … Thaddeus," she started. "Joshua has … told me …" She broke off and looked away but the Kid could see her eyes were watering. "Who … he really is."

The Kid nodded. "Yeah, he's been in to tell me what happened." He looked at her in sympathy.

Mary nodded.

"And who … you … really are."

"Yeah. Who'da believe it, huh?" He tried a weak smile. She didn't exactly ignore him; she just wanted to say what she wanted to.

"You know … him … better than anyone. Is that right?"

"I reckon."

"Is he violent towards women?" she burst out. She looked at him anxiously.

"Oh no ma'am." The Kid was firm. "Hey … Joshua is always a gentleman. It was the way we was brought up."

She nodded. "So I would be safe with him?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Can I trust him?"

"Yes ma'am. He always keeps his word."

"So when he says he … loves me he means it?"

The Kid grinned. "Oh yes ma'am. Heyes don't fall in love that often." The grin widened. "An' I ain't never seen him care for a woman the way he cares about you."

Mary's eyes watered even more and a sob burst out. She looked away and got herself under control before she could speak again.

"It would be difficult if I … ." She shook her head. "Married Hannibal Heyes!"

The Kid looked at her. "But ya wouldn't be. That's not who he is anymore. I mean yes that's what he used to be called but he's ready to settle down ma'am. In fact he _is_ settled. When we first came to Porterville, we had to stay 'cos Lom told us we had to. These jobs were only gonna be for a few months, six months at most. Jus' until word got around. Y'know 'bout the amnesty an' that. But I guess I always knew deep down that this was it for Heyes. He didn't wanna go no place else. Once he met you …" He sighed. "Well I kinda knew I'd lost my partner for good." He smiled sadly at her. "Not that I'm complainin' ma'am. I reckon you and Heyes fit each other like a glove. So I don't begrudge him at all."

Mary looked at him. "And if he had to get on a horse and ride out of here? For good because I …" She swallowed nervously. "How would he be?"

The Kid looked thoughtful. This was something he had thought about privately. How would Heyes be if Mary said no? Who would have to pick up the pieces? Him, that's who. It wasn't something he was looking forward to if that happened.

"Jus' awful. Inconsolable I think they call it. Heyes is the type of man who don't let his emotions show too good. He keeps things bottled up tight inside." The Kid hesitated then added quietly. "I don't rightly know what he'd do."

Mary sobbed and put her hand over her mouth. The Kid just sat by her not knowing what to do. However, it wasn't long before she composed herself.

"Would he go back to crime?"

"I don't know ma'am. I hope not but he might figure that he has nothing to lose. Might even get himself killed."

"And if I marry him? What kind of life would we have?"

The Kid smiled. "If I know Heyes, a pretty good one. He's been thinking 'bout buying the Hardware Store when Seth retires and that can't be long now. He's really taken a liking to that place an' I know he has plans. Look how he's changed things around in there in the short time we've been here. I hear it's changed outta all recognition."

"Yes it has." She took a deep breath.

The Kid hadn't finished. "Heyes is a good man, Mary. We jus' got a bad start in life that's all and been paying for it ever since. This is our second chance and neither of us are gonna screw it up. It's been too hard won. I can't pretend that things will be easy for him or for you but I reckon between the two of you, ya'll work it out. I can see ya care for him an' I don't reckon ya'd forgive yourself if you sent him away and somethin' bad happened to him."

Mary sat silently for a moment.

"Would any of your old … friends come calling?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know ma'am," he answered honestly. "I don't rightly know that they know where we're at right now. We ain't gonna tell 'em either." He sighed. He could see the indecision on her face. "Heyes is comfortable being Joshua Smith. He can live with that name."

"But it's a lie!"

"It wouldn't be a lie to you ma'am. You'd know and you're the one who counts."

Mary nodded. "Yes I see that. My father forced him to tell me today. Would he have told me all by himself?"

"Oh yes ma'am. He's always been quite clear that if he was going to marry it would be under his own name. He's been pacing up and down at home agonising over when and how to tell ya. Drivin' me mad. I nearly came an' told ya myself!" He smiled at her. "So I'm glad ya know now."

"I'm not sure I am."

"Would ya rather he hadn't told ya?" The Kid sounded surprised.

She shook her head and smiled faintly. "No. Of course he had to tell me. I see that. I suppose I should be grateful he gave me the opportunity to back out before we married, had children …."

"Ma'am, it wouldn't be a proper marriage if'n it wasn't with his given name. Otherwise … well he wouldn't do that to ya." If they were married as Smith and subsequently found out then life would become unbearable. Social propriety demanded that a man and a woman should be married if they wanted to live together and indulge in intimate activities. While everyone knew, it went on outside marriage, couples would be ostracised from polite society and life could be difficult.

Now Mary smiled properly. "Yes you're right," she said, thinking of his reaction to her improper suggestion just after he had proposed. "He is a gentleman and I can see why he had to take the risk and tell me." She stood up abruptly and he scrambled to his feet as well. "Thank you for telling me about him. You may tell him that I feel better now."

"Yes ma'am." He watched her walk away puzzling what that meant.


	6. Chapter 6

The decision

"Something wrong, Joshua?"

"Nope." Heyes was sorting catalogues by subject matter. He had already sorted them into alphabetical order, then by date of publication, then by manufacturer. No order seemed quite right and so he kept starting again. He wanted to keep busy today.

Seth looked at his store manager with concern. Something was definitely up and had been since yesterday lunchtime when Lom had pulled him away. Young Joshua had been unusually quiet for the rest of the day. This morning he had turned in late. That wasn't like him at all. He was usually here bright and early. And he looked tired. Like he hadn't slept much.

"If there is … maybe … something I can help with?"

"Nope. Nothing wrong," Heyes sighed, arranging the catalogues on the shelf behind him. He heard the doorbell sound but he didn't look round. So he didn't see it was Mary until he turned. He started and swallowed hard.

"Can I talk to Joshua, please Seth? In private?" She motioned with her head outside.

"Sure thing Ms Fletcher. Maybe ya can cheer him up. He's had a face like a wet weekend since yesterday lunchtime. He's putting my customers off." Seth shooed them out.

Heyes walked quietly at Mary's side as they went to sit on the park bench in the square. Heyes remained quiet as he sat by Mary's side. He did notice that Mary was still wearing his ring. Did that mean? No, this was her moment and he didn't want to disturb her thoughts or influence her in any way. They just sat knee to knee and then Mary turned slightly towards him.

"I spoke to Thaddeus."

"Yes ma'am. He told me."

"I also spoke to my father."

"Yes ma'am. Figured you would."

"And to Lom. He showed me the letter from the Governor and he told me he was there when the Governor signed the amnesty papers to give to you."

Heyes just nodded. She hadn't met his eye yet but when she next spoke, she did. "I need to see that."

"Yes ma'am. The original is in the bank for safe keeping but I've got a certified copy on me." He reached into the inside pocket of his waistcoat. "I brought it … in case … hoped you'd wanna see it." He handed her an envelope.

She took it slowly. With a shaking hand, she opened it and straightened out the contents. Heyes watched her as she read. Perhaps he shouldn't but he wanted to fix this memory in his mind, especially if these were his last moments with her. She seemed to take ages to read. There weren't that many words on the page. Finally she nodded, re stuffed the envelope and handed it back.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Everything I've heard or read about that man … him … tells of a hard man." She tapped the envelope in his hand. "Papa says that he's met men who have known him." She tapped the envelope again. "He's not a man they wanted to cross and these were hard men themselves. So I've no idea what you must have done that would make men like that fear you." She felt him start to speak. "And I don't want to know," she added, quickly before he could start. She took a deep breath. "But it's also said that he's a brilliant schemer, audacious, fast talking … charming ..."

"Jus' the sorta mushy nonsense that dime novel writers thrive on! THAT man never existed!" Heyes interrupted and winced. He knew he shouldn't have interrupted but he couldn't help it. He glanced round, making sure that there was nobody within earshot but he dropped his voice anyway. "Hannibal Heyes doesn't exist anymore and he doesn't WANT to exist anymore. That man did the things he did, was the way he was in order to survive in hostile circumstances." He paused looking at her intently. "He's gotta chance for a quiet life now. And he desperately wants that."

"You're speaking about him in the third person. As if he was an entirely different person and not … you."

"He feels like a different person." He looked away, shaking his head. "That life seems so long ago now … ," he trailed off.

"Can he … you … be happy working in a small town hardware store? I find that so hard to believe."

Heyes nodded. "So did I. At first. The thought of getting up each day at the same time, going to the same place every day. Doing the same thing day after day after day … I thought I'd never make the week. But I did and I made the next week. 'Afore I knew it we'd been here a whole month!" He smiled at her. "And then I met you and I knew pretty much from the start that I didn't want to go anyplace else."

He paused, licking his lips. "I've never given my heart easily Mary but with you it kinda slipped outta my grasp as easily as a bar of wet soap." She smiled at his analogy. "And I'm happy to lose my heart to you, Mary."

Mary tried to straighten her face as she drew herself up. "Perhaps … he's not completely gone then. He's left some things behind. His charm …?"

Heyes shrugged. "All the bad things are gone Mary," he said, modestly. "I promise you they are."

She licked her lips. He could see she was still undecided. There was nothing more to say. He put his head down and waited.

"Have there been a lot of women in your life?"

"Nope. I didn't allow womenfolk in the Hole." He shook his head slowly and smiled. "'Sides I reckon I didn't get to meet the kinda women in my previous profession who I could form any lasting attachment to. And I didn't want to. I had nothing to offer."

"I suppose it wouldn't have been much of a life for the poor creature either."

"Nope." He put his head down.

"What about … ." She swallowed hard. "Are there any … children?"

Heyes looked at her sharply. "No ma'am," he assured her.

"What? I'm supposed to believe that you lived the life of a monk!" she snapped.

"No," he said, firmly. "There jus' weren't that many women who … I … ."

"What? No saloon girls, no cat house whores, no casual affairs!"

"Not that many. I was particular," he shot back.

"Oh good! That's alright then!" Mary leaped to her feet. Heyes looked up at her, sadly. So, this was it then. She walked in front of him as if to walk away. He put out a hand and then stopped himself. No. If she wanted to go then he wouldn't stop her. He put his head down and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Then to his surprise, Mary stopped. She stood shaking, clenching and unclenching her fingers. Then she sat back down with a thud on the other side of him and put a hand over her eyes.

"How can I … ? How can I trust you Josh?" she sobbed.

Surprised by how calm he felt all of a sudden, Heyes reached out and took the hand that was in her lap. The one with his ring on her finger. He was surprised that she let him and he considered it a good thing. He turned slightly towards her, his thumb unconsciously rubbing the ring.

"Mary you can see through me. You know you can. That's why you can trust me and it's why I love you so very much. I had to be completely honest with you an' that's the way I want it to be between us. No secrets. I promise you, Mary, there are no by blows."

"You know that for sure do you?" She wiped her eyes.

"Yes I do." He looked at her willing her to believe him. He did know. Didn't he?

She wriggled her hand out of his to use her handkerchief. She blew her nose loudly and Heyes smiled at her for the few moments it took for her to compose herself again.

"Will you ever be able to tell anyone?"

He looked up and shook his head. "Not for a long while I don't think. Safer that way."

She looked away still undecided. "I love Joshua Smith," she said, softly. Her head dropped to his shoulder. Inwardly Heyes beamed. Was she coming round?

"Yeah," Heyes agreed, putting his head down. "I was hoping you'd fall in love with Joshua." He smiled lop-sided at her. "He's the real me, Mary. The man I shoulda been had things turned out differently. The man I want to be for the rest of my life." He put his head down again and waited.

He felt her turn her head and look at him but he daren't look back. This felt like a pivotal moment and he swallowed hard. He felt his eyes water and he licked his lips. He was nervous now and shaking slightly.

"What made you go wrong, Josh?" Mary asked, quietly.

Heyes considered for a long while. This was something he never spoke about. Not even with the Kid. Yet he knew he had to try and explain himself to Mary. If he didn't, he just might lose any chance with her. He had to swallow his emotions and dredge it all up. Just this one time.

When he spoke, his tone was measured and confident. "I lost my folks during the War. Under terrible, terrible circumstances." He put his head down and pursed his lips. "I'm not using that as an excuse, Mary, a lot of kids did." He glanced at her. "I was twelve, an orphan and I found myself with a child to look after." His eyes watered and felt overwhelmed with emotion. He had to look away.

"Thaddeus?"

"Ye-ah," Heyes confirmed. "We stayed around Kirby for a while but the town was gone." He shook his head. "Most of the families we knew were either dead or had fled the fighting. There was nothing there for us. Nobody wanted to take us in. Nobody wanted two extra mouths to feed." He sighed. "We got by at first, stealing to eat, sleeping rough in barns. It was summer. The weather was hot and things weren't too bad. It was an adventure." He smiled faintly. "And then there was no school." He sighed again. "And then reality started to bite as food got scarce, as the weather got colder, as folks chased us further and further away from … the only home we had ever known."

He put his head down. This was hard. Yet he knew he had to go on. Mary needed to know. "Then one day," he sniffed. It had him and he found himself having to wipe his eyes before he could continue. "We got caught. Stealing boots for Jed. Oh, man! That kid wouldn't stop growing!" He looked away shaking his head.

Mary touched his arm. He knew she was trying to be supportive but it didn't help. His breath came in ragged gasps. He rubbed his forehead as he tried to get his emotions in check. The tears rolling down his cheeks weren't helping either and he wiped them away. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"We were sent to Valparaiso. It's a school for wayward boys and girls. 'Cos that's what we were. Orphaned and wayward."

He stared at a spot on the ground for a moment before he continued. "Yet it wasn't a school. It said it was. There were teachers. There was a headmaster. We spent mornings in a classroom. But that was the only resemblance to a school." He paused. "In reality it was a prison for juveniles. And a harsh one at that. There wasn't much formal schooling. None that benefited me anyway. I was cursed with being too bright."

He looked away dry eyed now as he thought about the grim place of his childhood. "The Kid was the other extreme. Not because he's not smart. He's real smart. Just in a different way to me. He struggled with reading and the teacher in Kirby had been giving him extra reading lessons. It had started to make a difference y'know." He nodded. "'Course he got none of that in Valparaiso. The teachers though he was dim and stupid and beat him. Beat me too when I tried to stick up for him. Tell them 'bout the special lessons and that."

"Beat you?" Mary was horrified.

"Ye-ah," Heyes confirmed bitterly. "With sticks and … ." He looked away and swallowed the memory. "Worse," he finished, quietly.

Silence ensued as Heyes got himself under control again.

"I learnt all sorts of things in there. How to open locks. How to pick pockets. How to play cards. How to cheat at cards without being caught. Anything that was against the law someone in there knew how to do. You just had to find the right kid, pay the … fee and learn. That's what I learnt at Valparaiso. How to be a crook and not get caught."

He sighed. "But that doesn't really answer your question does it?"

"Not entirely. What happened afterward Valparaiso?"

"We ran away from Valparaiso just before my fifteenth birthday. When kids reached that age, they had to leave. Oh, they were found jobs and somewhere to live. But they weren't good jobs. Slaves more like. Ha! We'd fought a War to stop enslaving the black man. Making slaves of white boys and girls was kinda overlooked."

"I wanted none of it," he said, shaking his head. "I knew two things. If I went out, Jed would never survive in that place without me. He was too young to go y'see. He had another two years to survive. And he wouldn't. I knew he wouldn't." Heyes shook his head. "And I knew that if I took the … ha, job lined up for me, my life would never be my own."

"So one night, we ran away. The War was over. Things were starting to get settled. I figured it was now or never. We were lucky to get away. Someone … helped us. He was outside. Just watching. Saw Jed and me running for all we were worth, saw we were being chased. He got us away. The kindness of strangers, huh? The roll of a dice."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Jericho Crowther. He knew his nephew was in there but they wouldn't let him see him."

"Why not?"

"Because he was black. And his nephew passed for white. He wasn't believed." Heyes let that sink in on Mary's face. When she nodded reluctantly, he continued.

"He would sit outside Valparaiso most nights just watching and waiting. On the off chance that his nephew might make a break for it. We were real lucky he was there, Mary. Real lucky. If we had been caught … I doubt if I would be alive. I wasn't over the last beating and that had been bad enough. This woulda been … ." Heyes dropped his head, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He took us far away. We had to trust him. We had no choice. It coulda been out of the frying pan into the fire but no he gave us a bed for the night, fed us and when we left in the morning, money for the train. He was a good man. I sent him the money back at the first opportunity." He smiled faintly.

"Where did you go?"

Heyes sighed and settled his elbows on his knees more comfortably. He was over the worse now and feeling better.

"Well, that was the debate we had for better part of three years. Jed wanted to see if he could find Grandpa Curry. I didn't."

"Why?"

Heyes licked his lips. "I barely knew him. He lived with Jed and his parents so Jed knew him real well. We didn't live far away. My folks saw Jed's folks all the time. They came over to us. Jed and me were best buddies. The things we used to get up to." He smiled fondly at the memory and then became serious. "Yet we rarely went there. My Ma had married a damm Englishman hadn't she? Pa was barely tolerated in the Curry household so we didn't visit much. Don't think I ever remember Grandpa Curry visiting us either.." He paused. "I knew how upset my Ma was 'bout Grandpa's treatment of her. I remember her crying. I hated that." He sighed. "So to go and see if the ole man was still alive. I didn't … ca … I didn't want to. I couldn't. I had no interest in knowing if he was still alive."

"But Jed … ."

"I know," he said, sharply. "I know. And I regret it. I shoulda gone with him. But I didn't. I had somewhere else to go."

"Where?"

Heyes shook his head. "Anywhere but back there woulda done." He paused. "So me and Jed split the money Jericho gave us and we went our separate ways."

Heyes put his head on one side thoughtfully. "I went to Utah."

"Why there?"

He shrugged. "When I was a boy we often had a visitor. He was … ." He hesitated. "Someone Ma knew from the old country. I went to Utah to find him. Ma had told me to go there if … anything happened. So I had to do what she told me didn't I?" He looked at Mary. His bottom lip trembled and eyes watered again. "I had to be a good son. That one last time." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Anyway to cut a long story short, I fell in with a crowd. Didn't realise at first that they were grifters."

"Grifters?" Mary frowned and then realised. "Oh you mean con men?"

"Ye-ah. Didn't seem wrong Mary. After all I'd seen in the previous few years. Getting back at the Man didn't seem so different y'know. They taught me the business. Turns out I had a real talent for it," he said, brightly.

"Is that where your silver tongue comes from?"

"Ha! You've heard about that have you?" he smiled.

Mary smiled. "Go on," she urged, gently.

"A con takes patience and time. There's a lot of preparation. Things have to happen in the right order. You can't hurry it." He paused. "As a young man I didn't have that much patience. I wanted things to happen now. I wanted to see the big picture not just my small part of it. I got restless. I wanted action. I wanted something a bit more … ." He stopped his head on one side as he thought for the right word. "Exciting," he plumped for in the end. "I was introduced to Jim Plumber and his gang. They robbed banks and trains! Much more like it!"

He flashed a brief smile and then sobered. "Oh if I only I'd known then how hard it would become. You get sucked deeper and deeper into it Mary. Later when I joined the Devil's Hole Gang, Jim Santana expected a great deal from me. I was recommended to him as an ideas man so I had to prove myself. Started off by planning a part of a job. Then the whole job. Each time they had to be bigger and better and more sensational than the last. And with that comes risk of course."

He sighed. "Not long after I joined the Devil's Hole Gang, Jed and Lom turned up. Running away from trouble in Kansas. He'd found Grandpa Curry, against all the odds. Then he'd died and Jed was alone. The only thing he knew how to do well was shoot a gun. And that had gotten him into trouble. Lom had brought him to Devil's Hole until things calmed down."

"Not long afterwards Jim got caught, went to prison, and suddenly I was in charge. Running my own outlaw gang. Lom had gone to make peace with the law by then. The only person I could turn to for help. The only person I really trusted was Jed. He was known as the Kid by then and I needed his help, his gun, to keep the men in line. Some didn't take too kindly to a boy running things. A few left, the rest stayed to see what would happen."

He took a deep breath. "From that day until the day eight months ago when I sat in Lom's office and read my amnesty papers, I lived in fear for my life. Whether it was from within the gang, a sheriff, a posse, just a stray shot. Nowhere was safe."

He put his head down. "That kinda constant stress wears you down. I needed to get out but how? Then the Kid got handed that amnesty notice. I dismissed it at first. It was only meant for small-time crooks. Not for the likes of me and the Kid." He sighed. "Yet I kept thinking about it. Wouldn't leave me alone. The Kid was thinking about it as well. I could tell. We never did go back to the Hole after that last job. We planned to. Just wanted to let the dust settle a bit afore we did." He paused. "The night before we'd planned to, we talked – Kid and me. Really talked. Man to man. We were honest with each other. Told each other things we'd never spoken 'bout before. And we decided. Only man we knew who we could trust to talk to the Governor for us. Lom Trevors."

He gave a lop-sided grin. "Still be taking a risk though. He was a sheriff now. Could take one look at us and lock us up. Then that would be it. Twenty years in the Wyoming Territorial Prison to look forward to."

He paused. "I'm so glad we took that risk and came to Porterville that night, Mary." He tilted his head. "Not that going straight was easy. We were still wanted. Still avoiding the law. Life was difficult. The longer it went on and no news … ." He shook his head. "We wondered if the Governor was just stringing us along. Y'know he'd got us out of action. Why did he have to actually give us an amnesty?"

"It was getting to me. Really getting to me. And we were beginning to make mistakes. I … was beginning to make mistakes."

He shook his head. "That's why I can never want to go back to living that life again. I can't do it. It would kill me." He put his head down and kept it there as he spoke again. "In fact I'd rather kill me than go through that again."

Mary was silent and just looked at him. It was a long time before she spoke.

"But living the rest of your life in hardware? Is that what you want?"

Heyes nodded, staring at a spot on the ground in front of him. "Yes." He looked at her and smiled. "Yes I do. It's bizarre but true. I like hardware. I can put a lot of what life has taught me into practice, legally for once."

Mary frowned. "What do you mean?"

Heyes sighed. "Being Hannibal Heyes wasn't all bad, Mary. He learnt some valuable skills. Skills that I can use in The Hardware Store now. And who knows in the future too. I've got plans."

Mary widen her eyes. "Skills!"

Heyes smiled. "Ye-ah. Leadership, man management, planning, negotiation, book-keeping."

"Book-keeping!"

"Yes. The Devil's Hole Gang was a business, Mary. I had overheads!" He was emphatic and Mary twitched a smile.

Heyes was pleased she was smiling. "These are things I can use. They're transferable skills. I want to make a go of The Hardware Store and with you, Mary I know I can do it. You'd keep me straight. And that's all I need. A reason that is more than just my miserable life."

He gave a sharp intake of breath as she clutched at his arm and rested her head back on his shoulder. He heard her sob and it made his eyes water again.

"I want to believe you Josh. I do so want to believe you."

Heyes was silent for a moment and then taking a deep breath he said, "If you love Joshua …" He licked his lips and took another breath. "Can you forgive his past?"

Mary moved her head to look at him. "That's what I'm struggling with," she gasped. "I don't know if I can. You were a very bad man."

"I never did kill anyone and I wasn't wanted for it."

So he was confirming what she had hoped and she believed him.

"No and if you had we wouldn't be having this conversation. Nor would I be finding this so difficult!" she said, sharply. She pushed away and sat up straight. She sat with her hands in her lap and seemed to having a debate with herself.

"I've heard a lot about you these last few days. About the real you. The … ." She paused and dropped her voice. "The Hannibal Heyes you. Because that _is_ the real you Joshua. You've lived that you for so long I'm having a hard time believing you can be anyone else."

"What d'you see when you look at me?" he asked suddenly.

Mary smiled. "I see a handsome man, an intelligent man, a hardworking man, a man who makes me laugh, a man who is fun to be with, a thoughtful man, a man who is … very dear to me."

Heyes smiled back, feeling embarrassed to have asked the question.

"That's the man who wants to stay here, with you, in Porterville. That other fella's gone. He's long gone."

"Is it that easy? To suddenly be a different person?"

Heyes pursed his lips. "No I shouldn't think it is. In my case, it's not sudden though. Joshua Smith was born the day that other fella decided that going for amnesty was a good idea. That was nearly three years ago now. Joshua slowly took over. Oh, I admit it was difficult at first. Like you say, outlawing had been my life for a long time. I didn't really know anything else. We stumbled and fell a few times along the way. But as time went on it got easier. Now it's second nature and I don't think about that … other fella." He smiled. "The Kid said once that being law abiding gets to be a habit." He widened his eyes and nodded. "He's right."

Mary looked at him, sadly. He looked away then put his head down, frowning.

"Mary if the answers no jus' say it. I'll understand but don't … keep me dangling. Please." He said it quickly and more sharply than he should.

Mary blinked. "I'm not doing it deliberately, Josh. It's a big decision."

"Yeah, I know." He took a deep breath. "Y'know my ole grand pappy had a saying. That's Grandpa Heyes by the way. The decision you make first off is usually the best decision."

Mary looked at him in surprise and then laughed. "My first decision was to marry you," she murmured.

He smiled faintly. "Like he said the first decision …" He left it hanging and looked at her. His eyes were sparkling a little.

"I wasn't aware of all the facts at the time I made that decision," she said, softly. There was something in her eyes now that gave him hope.

He shrugged. "Still a good decision." Then his face darkened again. "I'm not trying to put pressure on you Mary."

"Aren't you?" She looked away and was silent for a moment. "Would I be in danger, Josh?" she asked, finally.

Heyes looked away and frowned. He swallowed hard. He couldn't answer no. It was only now that he realised Mrs Hannibal Heyes could be in danger. He had been so focused on telling her about … him that possibility hadn't occurred before.

"Mary, it's a real temptation to tell you no," he sighed. "But I would be lying if I did. And I've said I would never do that to you. I can't give you that promise, Mary," he forced out, putting his head down. "I'm not worth anything to anyone anymore. Yet that may not be the only reason somebody might want to find me. The problem is … whether the answer is yes or … no, you're my vulnerability, Mary. Someone could still hold you against me. Make me do something I don't wanna do because of the threat to hurt you. I would have no choice. I would have to do what they say. I just couldn't take the risk that you would be hurt. Even if …"

Mary looked at him sharply when he didn't continue and he licked his lips. "Even if it means my life."

He gave a weak lop-sided grin.

Mary looked horrified. "That could happen?"

Heyes shook his head, sadly. "I don't know Mary. All I know is if you were by my side, I could look out for you."

He pulled a face and shrugged. "Besides if the answers yes then you wouldn't be Mrs Heyes would you? The world would see beautiful Mrs Joshua Smith, wife of the manager of Porterville's Hardware Store. That would give some protection. It may not be enough … but it's all I have." He looked at her sadly and prepared himself for rejection.

She nodded and swallowed hard. She held his gaze for the longest time, studying his face. He kept the eye contact. "So I would be … Mrs Smith?" she asked, finally.

Heyes took a deep breath. Did that mean ….?

"I will have to take the Reverend into my secret so we could marry with my real name otherwise it wouldn't be a proper marriage. I don't want that. I want it to be a true marriage. Legally we would be Mr and Mrs Heyes. But yes in public you would be Mrs Smith," he said, quietly.

She nodded. "Then I shall … " She struggled for a moment and then seemed to decide quickly. "… like … to be Mrs Smith."

Heyes broke into a broad grin.

"Oh!"

Heyes hadn't waited for permission and the kiss he gave her was certainly not appropriate for a public park bench. Several passers-by gave them stern looks as they walked by. Not that Mary minded at that moment as her arms slipped round his neck and she kissed him back.

"Oh Mary do you really mean it?" His forehead rested against hers and he stroked her cheek.

"Yes. I love Joshua Smith. I want to marry Joshua Smith. But that other man must never ever come back because if he does …"

Heyes took her hands and kissed her fingers. He nodded. He understood. "My darling Mary." He turned her hand over and pressed her kiss into her palm. She laughed gently.

Heyes shook his head. "He won't. He won't. I promise you he won't. That part of my life is well and truly over." He beamed with relief. He gave her a hug until she laughed and pushed him away.

"When you proposed, you said Thursday. Is that too soon? That's the day after tomorrow."

Heyes beam widened. "No that's perfect. I'll confirm with the Reverend but that's the day he has pencilled in."

Mary smiled. "Go see about it then." She touched his cheek and got up. "I'd better go now. I'll tell my father. He'll have something to say."

Heyes nodded. She kissed him quickly.

After she had gone, he sat on the park bench for a few moments, struggling with the watering eyes. Then he folded over and touched his forehead to the wood, letting out a deep relieved breath. He felt shaky and dizzy but oh so happy. He couldn't believe it. He was sure she would reject him and he wouldn't have blamed her. He had even started to pack his saddlebags last night. The Kid had told him not to worry but he had. Now he couldn't stop smiling.

It was to the Kid he went to first. Much grinning, laughing, back pounding and hand shaking ensued. Then Walt Reilly, the Kid's boss, had broken up their celebrations. Heyes had nodded and gone on his way still smiling.

As he walked back to The Hardware Store, he tried to rein it in but he just couldn't. As he came through the door, Seth was blinded by the brilliance of his smile.

"My manager will be right with ya. Ya can't miss him, got a face like a smacked be-hind. Hee Hee Joshua, whatever was up with ya earlier sure looks like Ms Fletcher fixed it."

"Yeah Seth she sure did." Heyes leant on the counter. "I know this is short notice an' all but can I have Thursday off? I've got a wedding to go to!"

Heyes' feeling of euphoria lasted for about an hour until Luke Fletcher came into The Hardware Store with a beckoning finger. Sobering, he followed the former sheriff outside and round into the alley.

"Okay Heyes what's the game?" Luke growled when he had him backed against the wall.

"No game sir."

"Ya expect me to believe that! Mary told me what ya told her. 'Bout ya childhood and why ya went wrong. That a sob story, Heyes?"

"No sir. It's the truth."

Luke looked at him hard. The man looked earnest enough. Ah, but he was Hannibal Heyes! "What did my Mary say exactly?"

"That she was putting a lot of trust in me not to backslid. Which I won't! But that her decision hadn't changed. She wants the wedding to go ahead."

Luke stood back with a sigh. Whether he expected that or not was hard to tell. He looked undecided as he stood with his head down deep in thought. Finally, he shook his head and leant forward. "I don't know Heyes. I really don't know."

Heyes looked at him sadly. He could sympathise with Luke's dilemma. He only had Heyes' word that the life of crime was over. But Heyes didn't think it was just that bothering Luke. It was his reputation and that was harder to come to terms with.

"I'm frightened for Mary, Heyes. Once word gets out … "

"Why should it?" Heyes interrupted in a hard voice. "We'll be married as Mr and Mrs Heyes and only a very few folks will know that. To everyone else we'll be Mr and Mrs Smith."

Luke nodded. "Apart from Lom who else knows who ya are here?"

Heyes considered. "You. Thaddeus. Mary. Lom's wife, Janet. The Governor. The Reverend will have to know of course. But that's all and that's the way it's gotta stay."

"That's not the only reason I'm frightened for Mary, Heyes. There's a lot said about you. Somethings I've heard have made my blood run cold."

Heyes tightened his lips.

"Yeah I know," Heyes nodded. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Luke. Like I said before reputations can be blown up outta all proportions. I suspect since we spoke yesterday that you've dug a little deeper into me?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah had to."

"Expected it. What did you find out?"

"That ya're a hard man and make a bad enemy."

Heyes smacked his lips and nodded.

"We covered that yesterday. Anything else?"

Luke scratched his cheek. "Lom didn't exactly give ya a glowing report but he told me one or two things about ya I didn't know before."

"Such as?" Heyes' voice had deepened, slightly. The conversation had turned and Heyes was in control.

Luke knew it and he frowned.

"That trying to earn that amnesty had been hard but ya kept going. You and Curry. He felt that ya deserved it in the end. He also said that along the way ya'd done some pretty good things for folks. Kind things."

Heyes nodded. "We helped a few folks out yeah. Was glad to do so. Don't like to see folks taken advantage of."

"He also said that when ya robbed trains ya insisted that the passengers were unharmed and nothing was taken from them, belongings or money."

"It wasn't the passengers I was targeting Luke. It was the railroads and the big corporations. The money in the safe was their property, Luke. Same as in the banks. It was insured. They'd get their money back. Eventually. The passenger's money wasn't and that would hurt them. As for personal things, even if they're not intrinsically valuable, they have a lot of meaning to folks." Heyes frowned and looked down. "And that's something you can't replace. Memories. I figgered I didn't have the right to take those from folks. I know I caused some inconvenience, but I had no wish to hurt folks unnecessarily."

"Ya never killed anybody. Made a point of it in fact."

"That's right. That was a whole different game. One I wasn't prepared to get into."

Luke pursed his lips. "I could withdraw my consent."

Heyes shook his head. "Mary's old enough not to need your consent and you know it. But she does want your blessing and so do I." He hesitated. "I … don't think she'll marry me … otherwise." Heyes swallowed hard. He may be over one hurdle but here was another.

"It's kinda hard for me to do that Heyes."

"I know. But I mean what I say Luke. It's over." There was just one more thing Heyes wanted to say. "And I can't tell you how relieved I am that it is."

Luke looked at him carefully.

"Ya've been here eight months ya say? Working in The Hardware Store?"

"Yes sir."

"Ya plan to remain in The Hardware Store?"

"Yes sir if'n Seth will sell it to me when he retires and if the bank will give me a mortgage."

Luke grunted. "Ha! Hannibal Heyes with a mortgage!" He shook his head.

Heyes' lips trembled as he tried not to smirk. He nodded. "Yes sir. I hope _that_ might convince you that I am serious."

Luke took a deep breath and stared at a spot on the ground. He shook his head again. Heyes stood patiently as he waited for Luke to decide. He knew this was a difficult decision. Finally, Luke sighed.

"I suppose every man deserves a second chance. And if the Governor was prepared to put his reputation on the line then he must trust ya enough to think ya mean it. I hope to God that ya really do mean it 'cos I'm trusting ya with my little girl."

Luke looked at Heyes hard and then very slowly extended his hand.

Heyes nodded, took a deep breath, tried not to look too pleased and shook the offered hand. "Yes sir. I really do mean it."

Luke nodded.

"So have ya set a date?"

"Yes sir." He smiled when Luke glared at him for some more detail. "Thursday."

Luke spluttered. "Thursday! Thursday in two days' time?"

"Yes sir."

"Any reason ya wanna tell me why it's so quick?" Luke was sharp.

"Just wanna get it done, sir."

Luke eyed him doubtfully and grunted. "I shall be talking to Mary about this. And if I find out …!"

"There's nothing, Luke. I swear."


	7. Chapter 7

Arrangements

Heyes entered the sheriff's office sporting a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat.

Finding Lom alone he said, dramatically, "Sheriff Trevors I need you to do something real important for me."

Lom looked up. "And what might that be, Mr Heyes?"

"Need to go see the Reverend Lom. She said YES!"

Lom laughed as he got up. He shook Heyes' hand enthusiastically.

"That's real good news, Heyes. I'm real pleased for ya."

"Oh, not as pleased as I am Lom. I tell you." Heyes collapsed onto a chair and rubbed his forehead. He sighed. "Oh Lom, I really thought I was gonna lose her!" He learnt forward elbows on knees and buried his head in his hands.

Lom patted his shoulder. "Well ya didn't so put it outta ya mind now. So … Reverend huh?"

Heyes sat up sweeping back his hair. "Yeah. He has us pencilled in for Thursday. Need to firm that up with him."

"Thursday? Day after tomorrow? Sheesh Heyes ya don't waste time do ya?" Lom chuckled.

Heyes cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Just wanna get it done Lom. No reason to wait."

Lom looked at him doubtfully but decided it was none of his business so he let it go.

"And ya want me to come with ya? Not Thaddeus?"

"No I'll er need to tell him my real name and I reckon it'll go easier on me if you were there. To back me up with what I'm about to tell him."

Lom nodded. That made sense. "Okay. When d'ya wanna go?" He was already reaching for his hat. He knew the answer before Heyes could reply.

Ten minutes later, they were in the Reverend's office.

"Joshua. Sheriff," said the Reverend Divine (appropriate name). Joshua he had been expecting for some time but he was unsure why the sheriff was here as well. "Gentlemen, have a seat." He indicated where.

"Well Reverend," Heyes began and cleared his throat. "It's about what I came to see you about 'afore. 'Bout Thursday."

"Ah yes." Reverend Divine reached for his diary and flicked through until he got the right date. "I understand I can ink this in?" He smiled over the top of his glasses.

Heyes grinned. "Yes please," he said, proudly. He cleared his throat. "Just there's one slight change."

The Reverend looked up in surprise.

"There's a change of name."

Reverend Divine's eyebrows were now above his hairline.

"A change of name?" He looked at Lom in confusion.

"Yeah," Heyes sighed. "It's still Mary Elizabeth Fletcher. Only the name of the groom has changed." Heyes bit his lip. He glanced at Lom. Lom looked back. Oh no! He wasn't going to be the one to tell him! "The groom's name will be …. Now Reverend you've gotta hear me out. That's why I brought Lom. He can confirm everything I'm about to tell you."

Lom gave him a look that said get on with it.

Heyes sighed. "The name of the groom is Hannibal Joshua Heyes." He said it quickly.

"Hannibal ….," Reverend Divine murmured, about to write and then realised what. He looked up slowly. "Hannibal … Joshua Heyes?" He paused, mouth open. "Hannibal Heyes?!"

"Yeah," Heyes confirmed. He licked his lips and swallowed. He couldn't quite meet the Reverend's eye.

"Sheriff?"

"Yeah Reverend, he's Hannibal Heyes. And the one ya're thinking of." He glanced at Heyes who was looking round the room. Lom sighed. "The Governor gave him an amnesty eight months ago and he's been living here as Joshua Smith since then. With my full knowledge I hasten to add."

"Oh my!" Reverend Divine put his hand over his mouth. "Amnesty you say?"

"Yeah but it's a secret," Heyes said. "Words getting around but its slow and … 'sides I … like it here and I want to settle here."

"Enough to marry a young woman of this town?" He raised his eyebrows. "Does she know?"

Heyes felt insulted. "Yes. Of course!" Then he sighed. He had been expecting that reaction after all. "Reverend, I need to be married with my real name otherwise … ."

Reverend Divine swallowed hard. "Oh well er … well yes of course I suppose there's no reason why I can't marry you. If … if you have an amnesty like you say so er … um Thursday then."

Heyes grinned. "Yes please Thursday."

"Three o'clock?"

"Sounds just fine."

"Okay and who will be your principles?"

"Huh?"

"Who will sign the register with you? Can I presume the bride's father?"

"Oh! Luke Fletcher will be there, of course. I'm not sure he'll wanna sign the register though." Heyes frowned and looked at Lom. "Perhaps …" He grinned the full double dimple. "Lom!"

Lom rolled his eyes and growled. "Yeah okay I'll sign the register."

Heyes nodded a thanks and turned back to the Reverend. "And … Jedidiah Thaddeus Curry!"

Reverend Divine swallowed hard. "Jedidiah Curry. Kid … Curry?"

"Yeah but he won't sign as that. Jedidiah's his given name."

"'Course it is." The Reverend sounded strangled. "Okay. Three o'clock on Thursday it is then." He got shakily to his feet and offered his hand. "Sheriff. Mr Heyes."

Heyes held his hand firmly. "Reverend who I am isn't common knowledge and I don't want it to be. The town will still know me as Joshua Smith." Lom looked at Heyes sharply and saw the ex-outlaw leader's hard look. "You've no reason to tell anyone." He paused for effect. "Do you?"

The Reverend swallowed hard. "No, I've no reason to tell anyone," he murmured.

Heyes nodded and let him go, with a tight lipped smile and a nod.

They turned to go but Heyes stopped. "Oh Reverend there's just one other thing …" He frowned. The Reverend had started to pull something out of his bottom drawer but now stopped and shut it with a slam. It might have been a whiskey bottle. "After we've signed the register would you turn over the page? So the next couple have a fresh sheet."

"Er yes I suppose." He looked confused. "Why?"

Heyes just smiled. "Thanks. See you Thursday. Three o'clock. We won't be late."

Lom raised his eyebrows as he and Heyes walked down the steps of the church a moment later. "Turn the page?"

"Well it occurred to me as we were talking about signing registers that it would be there for all to see. Don't want it too obvious do I? It's a secret Lom. You oughta know that."

Lom chuckled. "I hadn't realised that's how you came up with Joshua and Thaddeus. Middle names?"

"Yep. We wanted our aliases to feel like our names and that was the way to do it," Heyes shrugged. Then he grinned. "Jedidiah Thaddeus Curry. Feels like it should have a number on the end don't you think?"

Lom grinned. "The one we've got now is enough. Does Mary know the date? Doesn't leave her much time, Heyes?" He looked doubtful.

"To do what?" Heyes frowned. "She just has to turn up in a pretty dress."

"Oh no, there's more to it than that."

"There is?"

"You'll learn soon enough that on occasions like this, women always have a lot to do. What exactly I don't know but there's an awful lot of it." Lom rolled his eyes, obviously remembering past occasions when he had fallen foul of Janet.

Heyes' face fell. "Oh."

"Wanna go back and change the date?"

"No. It's done now. She didn't complain about the date Lom. Guess she's prepared to make the best of it." Perhaps so she doesn't lose her nerve and back out, he thought cynically.

"How's my girl?" Luke said as he sat down beside Mary.

"I'm fine Papa."

"Are ya absolutely sure darling? I can go tell him to get."

Mary smiled. "No, I'm sure."

Luke scratched his cheek. "I always figured ya wouldn't settle for anyone ordinary. Reckon I didn't want anyone ordinary for my girl." He gave a short laugh. "Never figured I'd have Hannibal Heyes as my son in law though."

"He's a good man Papa."

"He has the _potential_ to be a good man, Mary," Luke corrected.

Mary smiled and shook her head. "No Papa, he _is_ a good man. He doesn't want a tame stay at home wife. He wants an equal, a partner. We've had some very deep discussions about all manner of things – politics, religion, economics. He's challenged some of my views. He's accepted some of mine. He's turned me round a few times. I've turned him around. Generally, we agree on most things. He's fine about me continuing with MY business in The Hat Shop. He's not going to interfere and insist I stay at home and keep house for him. That's why he's a good man, Papa. I wouldn't have settled for anyone who wouldn't respect my views and he does. I've found my soul mate Papa."

Luke hesitated. "It may not always be so straight forward, Mary. He's still adjusting to being law-abiding."

Mary wrapped her arms round his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Then we'll figure it out together Papa. Once there's children …"

"Children!"

Mary laughed. "Yes I expect so. We hope so."

"Not too soon I hope," Luke growled.

"No not too soon. We haven't talked about it a lot but I know he would like some."

Luke growled again.

"He tells me you've fixed a date. Thursday! Now why's it so quick? Somethin' ya wanna tell me?"

Mary smiled. "No Papa. He's been a perfect gentleman." She sighed. "There's simply no reason to wait so … might as well get it done and out of the way."

Luke looked away.

"The town's been expecting a big party. Ya know there was a book on you two?"

Mary smiled as she nuzzled her cheek on his shoulder. "Yes. Who won?"

Luke suddenly laughed. "Lom."

"Lom?"

"Yeah. I gotta feeling he had inside knowledge somehow." Luke nodded. "He did the decent thing though, donated the winnings to the happy couple's celebration."

"Oh." Mary widened her eyes. "Neither of us has thought of that. I think Joshua wants a quiet affair."

"Well I guess he would but he ain't gonna get it. Not here. Not in this town. And certainly not if he's marrying my daughter."

"Papa," Mary laughed. "Does that mean you're okay with it?" she asked, head on one side.

"Well I ain't exactly overjoyed but … " He looked at her and smiled. "Ya my only child an' I want ya to be happy." He sighed. "If Joshua Smith is the man ya want … If'n ya think ya can handle Hannibal Heyes … I can't believe I just said that!" He put a hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"I can. You just watch me. That man, whoever, he chooses to be, is going to have his work cut out believe me. He's not going to have time to even think about his former life, he's going to be too busy with this one."

Luke looked at her determined face and chuckled. For a moment, he almost felt sorry for the man who would soon become his son-in-law.


	8. Chapter 8

The Big Day

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Reverend Divine grinned as the newly married man swept his new wife into his arms. The Kid grinned. Lom smiled. Janet clapped her hands, sniffing back tears. Luke Fletcher sighed deeply. All looked on indulgently at the happy couple, firmly locked together.

After a while, Luke cleared his throat. Lom took a deep breath, his tongue exploring his mouth. Janet fumbled for a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. Reverend Divine didn't know where to look.

All eyes turned to the Kid, who looked back, and sighed. It was left to him to walk forward and put a hand on Heyes' shoulder. He gave it a quick shake and the couple parted.

The beam on Heyes' face was the widest the Kid had ever seen and it was infectious. Briefly, they embraced, pounding each other on the back and then shook hands.

"Congratulations, Heyes."

"Thanks Kid." He looked back to where Luke was hugging Mary. Lom stepped forward, offering his hand. Heyes took it. "Thank you, Lom. For everything. You made this possible y'know."

Lom nodded. "Glad it all worked out in the end."

Janet pushed passed him and kissed Heyes on the cheek. "You make a lovely couple. I know things will work out just fine."

Heyes turned to his new father-in-law nervously. Luke looked down at his daughter who moved to hold Heyes' left arm. Luke pursed his lips thoughtfully. They did look a handsome and happy couple. Smiling ruefully, he nodded and extended his hand. Heyes smiled and took it.

"Thank you sir."

"I'll be watching," Luke growled and only Heyes heard. He acknowledged it with a nod.

A few more hugs and kisses and shaken hands, then Reverend Divine cleared his throat.

"Would you like to sign the register now please?"

Heyes and Mary stepped forward. Heyes went first, picking up the pen. The nib hovered over the place where he had to sign. What he was about to sign was unfamiliar to him. He didn't think he had ever signed his name in this way. Yes, he had scrawled Hannibal Heyes on notes before to slip under the bank teller's grill but this was different. This was a lasting record, there for all time. This time it was official.

"Josh?"

Taking a deep breath, he put nib to paper and signed carefully. Hannibal Joshua Heyes. There it was in black and white. The name his parents had given him. The name he had been baptised. His name. His full name. Licking his lips and with a shaking hand he returned the pen to the inkwell. He stood back for Mary to sign.

"You alright?" the Kid asked, as Heyes stood next to him.

Heyes nodded. There were tears his eyes, which he blinked away. He swallowed hard. This was the culmination of their quest for amnesty. Not the documents. Not the jobs or the little cabin that had been home. Not his acceptance into Porterville's community. This. He sniffed, his breathing ragged.

The Kid must have heard him because he felt his hand on his elbow. Heyes looked at him and nodded reassuringly. "I'm fine. Thank you." He tried a faint smile and patted the Kid's hand.

Signing over Mary took his arm again. They smiled at each other. "Dinner at the hotel, Mrs Heyes?" he asked, grinning now.

"Yes please."

Heyes looked back at the others, questioningly. They were all invited, of course, even the Reverend.

"Food!" grinned the Kid.

They all laughed.

"Drink," Luke muttered. Heyes agreed.

Heyes and Mary set off down the aisle, arm in arm. They had arranged an early dinner in the hotel. The dining room would be quiet and it would just be their party. Just the way Heyes wanted it. The town would get to hear about the wedding in due course.

Er … no.

As Heyes and Mary emerged onto the steps of the church, they paused open-mouthed. There crowded quietly in the square was very probably the whole town. A big cheer went up as they came out. Heyes looked back in horror. Who had told?

"Oh dear was it supposed to a secret?" said Janet, innocently.

Heyes gulped. Mary clutched his arm. She was delighted at the reception. She had a feeling something like this may happen. She beamed and laughed. Then noticed her husband's … her husband's … nauseous looking face. She patted his arm reassuringly.

"Just smile," she said, _sotto voce_. "Happy, happy face, Josh."

Beside her, he whimpered and scowled.

"Please. It's my day too you know."

He swallowed. This was awful!

"They just want to wish us well. That's nice isn't it?"

He grunted.

Mary smiled and waved at her friends. She laughed and then turned back to him.

"Come on. Deep breath. Let's do it and get it over with."

She urged him down the steps and into the crowd, where they were soon swept apart. The well-wishers formed two lines. Mary and Heyes worked a side each, shaking hands, hugging and kissing, taking the envelopes, flowers and small gifts as they went. So many they had to offload them onto the Kid and Luke, who walked behind, so they could receive more. Someone thoughtfully handed them bags to deposit all the gifts they were collecting. Mary laughed and smiled. The townsfolk enthusiasm, generosity and delight at their marriage began to work on Heyes. He soon lost the sour look and shook the hands, enjoyed the kisses and chatted his way along the line. The Kid and Luke received similar treatment. Behind them, hand in hand, came Lom and Janet.

It took Heyes and Mary half an hour to cross the square, ducking several times to avoid the rice thrown over them. They emerged brushing their clothes furiously and laughing. Finally, they stepped up onto the boardwalk outside the hotel. Heyes took Mary's hand and turned to face the crowd. They were expecting a speech and pressed closer to hear. The Kid motioned to them to quieten down. Heyes gave him a look and he looked back innocently, before gesturing that Heyes should say something.

"Wow! That was … unexpected." He looked at Mary. "By me at least." He smiled at her. "On behalf of … my wife …" There was a cheer. Heyes grinned. "On behalf of my wife and me I'd like to say a big thank you for … that reception. That means a lot to me … us. You've no idea how much. Thank you. Thank you all. And for these." He waved the envelopes in his hand. He suspected they were money. "It means a helluva lot and I … dunno what else to say." Heyes looked at the Kid, who did.

"Hip, hip …"

"HOORAY!"

Mary put her head on Heyes' chest and his arm slipped around her shoulders, drawing her close.

They acknowledged the three cheers before turning and seeking the sanctuary in the hotel. Once inside, Heyes sank down on the round banquette in the lobby and buried his face in his hands. He shook his head. That had been awful, wonderful and moving all at the same time. He was quite overcome.

"Well, how does it feel to be an ole married man, Joshua?" the Kid asked, slapping Heyes on the shoulder, as he sat down beside his newly married cousin.

Heyes grinned. "Jus' great."

"Ha. Ha. Who'd a thought it ay, coz?"

"Yeah. Who'd a thought it?"

Heyes took a sip of his wine and looked over to where his new wife was twirling around the dance floor with her father.

"She looks happy," the Kid said, following Heyes' glance.

"Yep," Heyes nodded in agreement and gave a deep sigh.

The Kid nudged him. "Gonna dance with her again?"

"Kid, if I'd known marriage involved dancing, I'd not of considered it."

The Kid grinned. Dancing at the wedding had been Mary's idea. The first Heyes knew was when the hotel staff started to roll the carpet back after the meal. By then of course it was too late. Selected guests started to appear for the celebration. It was going to happen.

Very reluctantly, Heyes lead his new wife out onto the floor to start the dancing. He had swept her once around the floor as if he was being pursued by a posse, sat down and had refused her pleas to dance ever since. To spite him, she had danced with whoever asked her, leaving him sitting alone for most of the time.

"You didn't answer my question."

Heyes turned his head and looked at the Kid. "What do you think?" he growled.

"I dunno. That's why I'm asking," the Kid said, looking innocent.

"You know I don't dance. Never have."

"But you do know how?"

"Yes."

"An' the brief … lap … you did, tells me you're pretty good."

Heyes smacked his lips. "What's your point?"

"Well now that you're a married man, perhaps you're gonna have to make a few adjustments."

"No." Heyes was firm.

"What is it 'bout dancing you don't like? You never said."

Heyes looked away. When the Kid nudged him, again he closed his eyes and shuddered.

"C'mon Heyes what is it?" the Kid asked, lowering his voice.

"I feel silly alright?" Heyes growled.

"Oh, is that all?"

Heyes choked on the drink he was taking.

"All? All?" he asked, incredulously. "Isn't that enough?" Then he sighed and lowered his voice. "It don't exactly fit with my image!" he hissed.

"What image we talking 'bout Heyes?" the Kid grinned. "I'd say it fits with Joshua Smith, man of hardware. Don't you think?"

"No I don't!"

" … or are we still talking 'bout that other fella?" The Kid got up smirking, leaving Heyes to glower after him.

Heyes sniffed and smiled when Luke returned Mary to her seat. She collapsed breathlessly onto a chair by her new husband's side. She clutched at his arm.

"Isn't this fun? And so unexpected too."

"Yeah," Heyes said, doubtfully and false smiled at her. "Didn't expect it at all," he muttered, through gritted teeth.

Mary sat quietly by his side until a new dance started up when she clutched at his arm again and looked at him hopefully.

"Nope."

She looked disappointed for a moment. Then she smiled brightly. "Never mind darling. We've got the rest of our lives to dance together."

"Ha!" Heyes growled and looked away.

He knew already that this would be a continual theme in their marriage. Oh boy!


End file.
